I Love You More Than Words Can Say
by holler4mydoller
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are married with a little girl named Zoe. This is a sweet story of their relationship post presidency and living the life they imagined. No real drama and tons of cuteness! Reviews are always welcome! Xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys! I posted a snip of this on Tumblr but this is the full first chapter. This takes place after Fitz's first term. He decided not to run again and is now married to Liv. _**

**I Do NOT own Scandal. **

* * *

**I Love You More Than Words Can Say**

Please, let me sit down beside you.

I've got something to tell you, you should know.

I just couldn't wait for not another day.

I love you, for more than words can ever say.

Honey living without you is so painful.

I was tempted to call it a day.

You've got me in your hand, why can't you understand.

I love you baby, for more than words can say.

I just can't sleep, when I lay down in my bed.

The thoughts of you babe, just linger in my head.

Living without you is so painful. I was tempted to call it a day.

You've got me in your hand, why can't you understand.

I love you honey, for more than words can say.

I love you honey, for more than words can say.

Yes, I do.

**Chapter 1**

The sound of rain on the window seal is what pulled her out of a somewhat restless slumber. Slowly opening her eyes to the big bay window in the room she took in the slightly somber mood of the day. "6:00 a.m. " she thought to herself as she continued to look out at the rain. She was always up by six. Her body was programmed to do so and no matter how late she stayed up or how restless or deep her slumber may have been her body was always awake and ready to move by six.

The clouds were thick and grey. There was no sign of the rain letting up so she decided that today would be a good day to stay in bed. She continued to look out of the window, somewhat entranced by the steady beat of rain, her mind slipped out of the present and back to a day not so long ago. The most beautiful day that filled her heart with bliss every time she thought back to it. The day when the continuous clouds of her former life broke and she saw nothing but sunlight and felt nothing but warmth. The day her heart let her love freely and did not put up its usual barriers. The day the man that was, IS her soul mate and complete equal became hers.

* * *

Santa Barbra, CA 3 weeks earlier…

The wedding was simple but elegant. The ceremony took place at Liv and Fitz's favorite vineyard only 20 minutes from their ranch and there were only close friends, both Liv and Fitz's parents, and Fitz's kids Karen and Gerry. Olivia looked beautiful in a vintage high collared, pearl colored gown. It was all lace and looked very elegant and demur in the front, but the back was another story. There was no back to her dress and the hole stopped right above her backside. Her milk chocolate skin was luscious against the pearl colored fabric. She wore her hair in a simple up do that almost mimicked a bob but there were a few loose tendrils of dark curls that swept the front of her face. Simple diamond earing's and her massive diamond wedding ring with platinum wedding band completed the look. Fitz, not to be outdone by his beautiful wife, looked like pure vintage, old Hollywood sex in his black tux. His hair was tame and his unruly curl that made Olivia weak at the knees was trying to make its presence known. His eyes smoldered against the black of his tux and the slightly darker tone of this tanned skin. To add to his already devilishly charming look he had on custom made silver cufflinks that Liv bought him, they were an engagement gift. Even though it was a subtle touch it made Liv swoon when she saw him standing underneath the alter as she walked down the aisle.

* * *

Olivia could almost hear his vows. Simple but so very pure. The love that they shared was what most people dreamed of and she would not let that go. The man that she married is her everything. He is her reason for breathing and her will to survive when things seem to be going to hell. He makes her world seem less dreadful and full of hate and lust of power and death. Olivia loved her world of politics and back alley brawling. She loves being the white hat even though it means selling her soul but Fitz was her way out. He was the one that knew her inside and out and understands that she is more than the "Fixer". She is a woman, who needs and wants.

_**"I, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, take thee, Olivia Carolyn Pope, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.…"**_

The man she loved with all of her heart was now hers. She could wake up to him and plan a future with him. There was no reason to rush. The way they made love was something created by God himself. It was so complete and filled with love that they would get lost in each other for hours. His hands roaming over her body, pulling her close to him. He would fill her and her body would light up with ecstasy. Their lovemaking was tender and everything she needed. His kisses were like stings of passion. She would never get tired of feeling his lips and tongue. She would grasp the curls at the nape of his neck and rake her fingers down his spine whenever he would sting her. He had always been a through lover but something changed when they were married. Something ignited in Fitz. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was a new flame. A new spark of desire that fueled them as they made love on their wedding night.

* * *

"You know, you are the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I've ever known?" Fitz said in between kissing his wife's neck, making his way up to her jaw line.

"Really now?" Liv breathed out as he kissed the spot right below her ear that would always make her go weak at the knees.

"Mmmmmm…" He hummed into her neck. The vibration causing a shiver down Liv's spine.

"Fitz..."Olivia could barely speak. The sensations that were coursing through her body were making it hard for her to stay composed in front of their guests. Gathering some will power from the depth of her gut she continued on shaken breath.

"You are not playing fair. We're in a room full of people, on our wedding day mind you, and you're trying to start something that you can't finish…" She paused slightly, only to nibble on his ear to show him what he was doing to her. As she released his ear she maneuvered her hand that was around his waist and slid it underneath his tux jacket. Slowly stroking her nails down his strong back. His reaction was to pull his wife closer to himself. A devilish grin swept across Liv's face. She brushed her lips against his ear.

" well not right now at least." Liv whispered. Her voice soaked with lust.

"I'm not doing anything, yet." Fitz said with a primal growl that had Liv's stomach doing flips.

She wanted him and couldn't wait for the evening to be over. "I'm just loving on my sexy wife. There is nothing wrong with that." He said with a devilishly sexy smile as they slowly swayed to the music.

Hours later, after all of the dancing and food and champagne, they were finally alone. They would not leave for their honeymoon for another three days so they decided it would be a great idea to camp out at the Santa Barbara ranch in order to get a head start on their new life together.

As soon as they stepped out of the limo Fits swooped his wife into his arms and carried her over the threshold. Once inside he gave a quick nod to Tom, who was now chief agent, and closed the door. With his wife in his arms, he grabbed a bottle of red wine from the rack that was in the kitchen and carried her through the house to the master bedroom. Setting the bottle of wine down on the nightstand he gently put Liv in the middle of the massive bed. Gazing at her with glazed eyes he took her in. The color of her wedding dress was beautiful against her skin but he longed to see her naked. To caress all of her with his mouth.

Slipping out of his jacket and tie, he rolled up his sleeves he made his way to his wife. Balancing himself over her, he slowly took her lips in an all-consuming kiss. Their tongues met and dueled, each wanting to taste and explore the other fully. Without breaking the kiss, Fitz ever so slowly tugged at the hem of her delicate dress. Caressing her milk chocolate skin with his massive hands, he made his way up to her warm heat. He gently began to play with her sensitive mound through her almost nonexistent thong. Liv moaned into his mouth causing him to increase the pressure he was applying.

"Fitz…" Liv moaned as the added pressure caused a shock to her system. She could almost feel the fabric of his shirt through the lace of her dress and it was driving her crazy. She needed to feel his skin. She needed the strong warmth of his body to take her and engulf her body in pure ecstasy. She moved her hands from around his neck and quickly undid the buttons and pushed the fabric off of his shoulders. Realizing what she was doing Fitz reluctantly broke away from their kiss and removed his dress shirt and under shirt. As he did so, Liv rolled away from him and swiftly stood up. Fitz quickly reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Liv, what are you doing? I have an overwhelming desire to make love to my wife and you're preventing that from happening at the moment." He said in a voice that was mixed with passion and utter confusion.

Turning around to face him, Liv flashed a smile and cocked her eyebrow. "I need you to say it, Fitz. I need you to be in control." Sex was pouring from her voice.

Her statements made his confusion go away. He smiled and uttered the words she wanted to hear.

"Take off your clothes."

Liv slowly lifted her hands to the clasp at the back of her neck. Unclasping it, she let the lace fabric fall off of her body to expose her breasts. The sight caused Fitz to let out a shuttered breath and he almost pulled her back down on the bed. But she wasn't finished.

The fabric gathered at her waist, she turned around so that her back was to him. With a slight wiggle of her hips the dress fell to the floor. Fitz had a full view of her luscious backside and wanted nothing more than to touch her. He stood up behind her, wrapping his arms around her body, relishing in the warmth of her skin.

Taking one of her breasts in his large hand, he started to massage it as he slipped his other hand into Liv's underwear. "Baby, you're so wet." He growled into her ear as he resumed teasing her.

"Mmmmmm...Baby." Liv moaned as he entered her. Two of his massive fingers played inside of her. Pumping in and out of her, causing her walls to tighten around them. He loved the feeling of her wet and oh so tight heat riding his hand.

"Oh! Damn it, Baby." Liv almost screamed as he continued to pleasure her. She pressed her body even closer to him. She could feel his hardened length through his pants and the thought of him inside of her caused her already strained breath to catch in her throat.

The sounds of her wet heat and the sweet nectar that was flowing from her made him wild with desire. He wanted nothing more than for her to fall over the edge. He needed to feel her come apart. He sped up his assault on her and removed his hand from her breast so he could put in more work. While one of his hands pumped rapidly in and out of her, his other hand assailed her sensitive mound. She was writhing in passion, grinding her ass on his erection and moaning undefined words of passion into his ear. He could feel her walls clamping down on his fingers as she came undone in his arms.

"Oh… Fitz! Fuck. Oh… baby." She moaned. Her body was failing her. Her legs were shaky and unstable as her orgasm continued to course through her body. Her breaths were short and strained as ecstasy washed over her body.

Not waiting until she finished, Fitz pulled her onto the bed and quickly removed the soaking wet thong from her body. Swiftly undoing his pants, he rid himself of his boxers and nestled himself between her legs.

She loved the weight of him on her body. He was strong and yet so gentile when he touched her that she could almost cry from the intense sensation it gave her. His touch set her skin on fire and she relished in the scorching heat. She closed her eyes and took in the sensations. Wanting them to last forever, needing the feeling of him to be burned further into her brain.

"Look at me, Baby." Fitz said as he took in her beauty. And she was beautiful. Her eyes were his access to her soul. He could feel every emotion in her eyes and he wanted to see her. Deeply into her, to see her passion, her love, her pleasure, her pain. He needed to be whole and she completed him. He needed to look into her eyes.

He held her face in his hand, "Livvy.." Her eyes lazily opened as she continued to be bathed in her post-orgasmic high. As soon as she gathered some sense of composure she locked eyes with him. His stormy grey eyes met her big brown doe eyes and the world almost seemed to stop. Their gaze was so intense, so full of love and passion that nothing seemed to matter in the world. They laid there in silence for what seemed like hours. Liv stroked Fitz's cheek and then kissed him deeply. They both poured all of their love and need for each other into that kiss. In that moment they knew everything was right in the world.

Pulling away slightly, Fitz slid his hand between them and guided his hardened member into her dripping heat. He slowly, inch by inch, buried himself to the hilt. She was so tight around his large member that he was almost convinced that she would break. He never took his eyes off of her. She gasped when he finally entered her completely. Filling her to the brim. His body flooded with heat at the feeling of her surrounding him and he relished in the feeling of her.

She needed him to move. She needed to feel him filling her over and over again. The tug and pull, the pain, the euphoric pleasure, the connection.

"Fitz. I need you. Please baby. Make love to me." Liv threaded her hands through his curls and pulled him down to her plump lips. The feeling of her lips, the taste of her mouth, and the wet heat surrounding his body almost brought him over the edge. He slowly started to pulse inside of her. He didn't leave her depths for not wanting to feel a void. Her moans were deep and guttural. The pleasure she felt was so intense that she could barely see straight. Every slight movement of his hips was like a crash of waves over her body. She craved more.

"Faster. Fas…" She could barely breathe as he sped up his thrusts. He was so deep inside of her consumed by the feeling of her. He nipped at her neck with every thrust causing her moans to get louder.

"Mmmmmm… baby. I love you so much." Fitz moaned into her neck as he sped up his efforts even more and increased the intensity at which he would thrust into her. Grabbing onto her waist to gain more leverage, he pulled her as close to him as possible. Liv was almost gasping for air. "Fitz.. I'm… Oh baby. I'm so close!" she could feel her orgasm building in her gut. Fitz's eyes never diverted from her. He saw the build of passion in her eyes and felt her walls start to close around him. He continued to thrust intensely, he wanted to come with her.

"Come for me baby. I want to feel you come." He sped up his thrusts as he felt himself being brought over the edge. With a few final thrusts Liv's walls clamped down on Fitz as she screamed in release. The intensity of her orgasm sent him over the edge and he filled her with his warm seed. " Livvy.." was all he could muster in his release. Panting and sweaty, Fitz remained inside of her. Not wanting to move from her.

After a few moments their heart rates regulated and they shifted so that Liv was resting on his chest.

Fitz held Liv tightly in his arms. One hand on her lower back caressing her bare skin and the other was holding her left hand, playing with her wedding band, relishing in the fact that after all of the bullshit they were finally able to be together. Finally able to be happy and live the life they both imagined. Together.

"I love you." Liv mumbled into her husband's ear. "I am head over heels in love with you, Fitz. I always have been and I always will. You are my soul and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

* * *

Liv was brought back from the depths of her memory of her wedding day when a warm, strong, and massive hand snaked its way around her tiny waist. Turning to face the body attached to said hand, Liv was greeted by a pair of stormy grey eyes. Smiling, she slowly stroked the cheek of her loving husband. "Good morning, Baby." Liv said as she snuggled into Fitz's chest.

"Good morning to you, too."

**Ok, that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm not great with smut but I tried lol**

**I'll try to update very soon, Sunday at the latest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know you're probably over my for not updating this story but I've been having writers block on this one. I'm back though! Liv and Fitz are two years into their marriage and things are going great! This switches between Fitz's point of view and then back to a general narrative. We have a new family member! Zoe Michelle Grant is their 9 month old baby genius, well when she wants to be. I hope you like it! Some smut but ya know. Nothing too raunchy. Anyway, read and review if you like! Xoxoxo **

**I Do Not own Scandal **

* * *

The sun was peeking through the small gap in the curtains. 2 years of completely blissful mornings. There was always a small gap in the curtains. The sun always peeked through in the mornings, just enough to illuminate the smooth milk chocolate skin that he craved so much. The thought of touching her skin and her body being next to him made his heart skip a beat. It sounds corny but it's true. There was a time when he thought that his beautiful chocolate skinned and oh so breathtakingly beautiful wife would never be his.

_I cannot help but think of how lucky I am to have her. She is my everything. We know each other inside and out, we can finish each other's sentences and know what the other is thinking without even being in the same room. We challenge each other and always give our full support of one another. She is my everything and my reason for breathing. She is my soul and the mother of our beautiful baby girl. My little princess, Zoe. _

_Zoe Michelle Grant looks almost exactly like her mother but with piercing grey eyes and sandy brown ringlet curls. She's a beautiful caramel color with the softest baby skin and the most preciously fill lips. Lips like her mother. The lips that from the first day I met her made me weak at the knees. _

_The very first time I ever met Olivia Pope, my Livvy, I fell madly in love. I knew from that moment on I needed her in my life. I would do anything to have her._

_I gently ran my fingers down the exposed skin of her arm and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips. She smiled slightly and opened her eyes, still partly asleep. _

"_Fitz, baby. It's Saturday." The soft mumble came from her lips and I could do nothing but smile. It is Saturday. Today is my day with my girls. Daddy had to wake up the princess on Saturdays and we all get to spend the day together. First on the agenda, wake up sleeping beauty._

"_I'm on it babe, time to rescue the princess from her crib." I said as I gazed upon my beautiful wife. I quickly kissed her on the forehead and slid out of bed. _

_Walking down the hall from our room I could hear the muffled gurgles and coos of our little one. Zoe was just barely nine months old and yet she spoke and acted like a two year old in some instances. _

_I peeked my head through the crack in the door and said, with a big and somewhat cheesy smile, "Good morning my little Zoe." She quickly looked up from her stuffed panda named "Larry" and smiled the most beautiful smile. She pulled herself up to standing and said "da-da!"_

_Music to my ears._

"_Hi Sweetie. Time to go wake mommy up. Are you ready?" Zoe shook her head yes causing her wild, sleep ridden curls to bounce._

_On Saturday mornings, waking up Liv meant me bringing Zoe into our bed and letting her cuddle with mommy until she decided it was time to get up. Usually about 30 minutes later, almost like clockwork. Liv is very active and she never really sleeps in but she allows herself that extra 30 minutes of cuddle time with her daughter, she cherishes that time. _

_I scooped up Zoe into my arms, gave her a peck on the cheek and held her close to me in a tight hug taking in the scent of honey that wafted off of her. I ran my fingers through her curls and gave her another kiss on the cheek as we made our way back to the room. _

_As we walked through the door Zoe softly called Liv. "Ma-ma?" _

_I walked over to the bed and carefully placed Zoe down. She crawled over to her mother's side and looked at her questioningly, wondering if she had heard her. She decided to try again. "Ma-ma wake?" and she places to soft baby kisses on Liv's cheek. _

_Liv smiled and giggled under the sweet kisses of her little girl before rolling over and opening her eyes. "Hi, beautiful girl." Liv said as she took Zoe into her arms. Zoe loved cuddle time with her mommy. They had it often, every nap time and every night before bed. I love the sight of my two girls snuggled up together. Liv would place small kisses into Zoe's hair and stoke her back causing her to slip into a Zen-like state. Liv was the only one who could soothe her to sleep. It was magical to see and I loved every moment of it. _

_I walked over to Liv's side of the bed and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm gonna start breakfast. Do you want anything in particular?" _

"_Maybe we can have French toast this morning if Chef Fitz has the proper ingredients?" She said with a sweet smile._

"_I think I can whip that up." She turned her head to face me and winked. I smiled brightly and kissed her soundly on the lips. _

"_I love you." She said as she smiled against my lips. _

"_I love you too, baby." _

_I walked to the door and before I left to start breakfast I turned to look back at Liv and Zoe. They are my world and I'm so happy I have them. I couldn't ask for more._

After a big breakfast of French toast, eggs, turkey bacon, and mixed fruit for them and a little French toast and fruit for Zoe, she doesn't like eggs at the moment, Liv and Fitz made a plan for the day's activities. They always went down to the stables on Saturday so Zoe could bond with her horse "Minnie". "Minnie" is a white and tan quarter horse foal who was born about a month after Zoe. She has the sweetest disposition and lights up when she sees Zoe. They also had a surprise for Zoe set up for later that evening in which they needed to be out of the house by 2 p.m. and back by 6. It was already 9 a.m. so they got dressed, and went down to the stables for a bit.

Zoe loved to watch Daddy ride his horse "Carter" who is black with a white mane. Liv had her own horse named "Poppy" and she is a white quarter horse with a patch of black spots on her muzzle that look like poppy seeds. She stopped riding when she found out she was pregnant with Zoe but she always went to the stables to spend time with her and watch her run around the corral with the handlers.

"_Look at Daddy, Sweetie! He's waving at you."_

"_Da-da! Da-da!" Zoe squealed as I road by on Carter. _

"_Da-da up! Zoe up!" she yelled as I made my second pass. _

"_I think Zoe wants to take a ride with you." Liv said with a broad smile on her face. I pulled on the reigns and brought Carter to a stop. _

"_Come to daddy, Zoe." I said as I reached down off of my high perch to grab her._

"_Yay!" She yelled as she jumped from her mother's arms into mine. She loves horses just as much as I do, if not more. Every time we ride together my world seems to fall into place. I love seeing her curls bounce up and down to the rhythm of Carter's trot. We rode for a few minutes up and down the fence that surrounded the stables and came back to Liv who was on the phone. She hung up as soon as we got closer. _

"_What's up, babe?" I said as I looked down at her. _

"_Nothing. Just putting the finishing touches on this evening." She said as she smiled at me. There was a hint of mischief in her voice and a twinkle in her eye that I couldn't place but she's happy and that's all that matters. _

"_How about we head back to the house and put Zoe down for a nap before we head to…" Liv paused for a slightly dramatic effect. "The Zoo!" _

_Zoe's eyes got wide at the word Zoo. She knew she could see all of her favorite animals and possibly get another stuffed panda. "Yay, Zoo!" _

"_Yay, Zoo!" I echoed after her and laughed. _

_We slowly strolled back up to the main house, Zoe sitting on Liv's hip and my arm wrapped around her waist. I cherish moments like these because I never thought I'd actually have a life, a family with Olivia. _

_When we met it was the right love at the wrong time. I was married and at the time I was running for President of the United States. We fell in love, had an affair, broke it off, then I got shot, started again and it was then that I decided that I didn't want to live a lie anymore. My wife at the time, Mellie, was beautiful and cared for me in her own way but I didn't love her the way she deserved. I wasn't in love with her. I was and am in love with Olivia. When my first term as President was about to be over I decided not to run again and I divorced Mellie. The moment the divorce was final I asked Liv to marry me and the rest is history. _

_So here we are now on our beautiful estate in Alexandria. We have a beautiful ranch style house that resembles the one that we have in Santa Barbra. This one has a more modern feel to it because Liv, being the interior decorator that she is, decided that if we were going to have a ranch house I could pick out the design of the exterior but she got dibs on the interior. Always the negotiator. _

_The estate has a massive swimming pool, a tennis court, a guest house, a ranch house for our handlers which was nestled at the back of the property, the stables for the horses, and a massive barn that held all of the equipment needed to keep the property in tip top shape. All of my kids love it here. Karen and Jerry love staying in the guest house. They are both teenagers and they like the privacy of the separate house, even though it's right off the trail at the back of the main house. I think they like it because it's closer to the pool. There is a huge swing set right off of the patio that has a jungle gym next to it. Zoe was still a little too small to play on it but my little boy Ethan, who is almost four lives on it when he comes to visit. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Liv said as we started to make our way up the steps to our patio. _

"_I was just thinking about how wonderful you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life." I said as I placed a kiss on her temple. _

"_Oh, flattery will get you everything Dr. Grant." _

"_Dr. Grant, Huh? Someone wants to get it tonight." I said as I lightly smacked her butt. She squealed in delight and turned to face me. _

"_I was thinking more along the lines of getting it in the next fifteen minutes." I couldn't help but smile at that. You'd think we would be out of the honeymoon stage, especially with a baby in the mix, but no. Liv and I have the hots for each other. When we have time for sex, we jump on the occasion. When we don't have time for sex, we make time. There is no lack of desire. I'm almost Fifty Four and Liv is almost Thirty Five and you'd never guess it. _

"_Me, you, shower, fifteen minutes." I said as we walked into the house._

"_Yes sir." She said with a mock salute as she headed for Zoe's nursery. _

_God, I love my wife._

_Fifteen minutes later, Zoe was down for her nap and Liv and I were in the shower. _

"I love you so much, Livvy." He said as he kissed a burning hot trail down her neck.

"I love you too baby." Liv moaned as he penetrated her. He drove into her forcefully and slowly removed himself completely. Liv whimpered at the void.

"Fitz I need you inside of me." She groaned out as he continued to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Mmmm… need?" He said as he stopped his assault on her neck and stared into her eyes. She smiled slightly and shook her head yes.

"Yes. Need." She licked her lips when he smiled at her. He placed one hand on the wall and slid the other down to her slick entrance. He inserted two fingers into her wet heat and gently stroked her walls. Liv bit her lip and let out a guttural moan at the feel on his fingers. She slowly began to ride his hand, needing him to push her over the edge.

He felt her start to cant her hips but he put a stop to it, grabbing her waist with one hand and pulling his fingers out of her.

"Please baby… I need you to make me come." She said in a slightly begging tone. Her senses were on high and every movement he made sent electric shocks through her body. His skin was hot and his body was hard and she needed to feel his power. She needed to feel his rock hard shaft stroking her walls.

Fitz brought the two fingers up to his lips and winked at her before putting them in his mouth, sucking all of her juices off of them. Liv rolled her eyes at her husband and grabbed his rock hard member. He groaned at the feel of her small hands on him.

"If you don't fuck me right now you will not be getting your surprise tonight." Fitz cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Surprise?"

"Yes. Now stop playing games." Liv said as she pulled him closer to her wet body and kissed him passionately, rubbing her rock hard nipples against his chest and he moaned into her mouth. He was done playing. He turned her around and placed her hands on the wall of the shower.

"Brace yourself baby." He said as he rubbed the head of his cock at her entrance before he inserted himself into her completely.

Liv moaned as he took long measured thrusts into her passion.

"Harder, baby. Har…" she could barely finish her words before he started to pound into her. He knew what she needed.

"Fuck, baby you're so tight." Fitz said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Fitz… oh… baby…" Liv was gasping for air. His strokes were powerful and deep and she could barely see straight. She loved when he fucked her. He gripped her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh. It was sweaty and rough and painful. It was pure ecstasy. Her brain would send all her nerve endings into overdrive and the slightest touch of his hand would start a fire in her gut. He was filling every crevice and the agonizing pleasure he was giving was quickly bringing her over the edge.

"Come for me baby. I want you to come for me." He breathed out as he continued to pound into her.

"I'm so close baby. Don't stop. Ohhhhhhhh… don't ever stop." Fitz growled at his wife's moans of pleasure and the feeling of her walls slowly starting to tighten around him. He moved one hand from her hip and moved it to her clit, assaulting it. Using his fingers to rub deep circles into the sensitive nub.

"Ohhh GOD!... Fitz… Oh… Fit..I'm…" Was all she could get out before her orgasm coursed through her body causing her walls to constrict around Fitz's member and forcing him to his release deep inside of her.

"Fuck!" Was all Fitz could say as he collapsed onto his wife's back. They stayed like that for a moment, neither one wanting to move from their position as they caught their breath.

"I love you. I love you so much, Livvy." Fitz said as he peppered kisses along her upper back.

Liv had her head resting on her forearm still trying to collect herself. Fitz gently pulled out of her and turned her to face him. She smiled widely at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too baby." She kissed him softly and then pulled away from him to grab her loofa to start actually taking a shower.

"Can I help you with that?" Fitz asked as he reached for the loofa.

"Why yes you can. But no funny business we need to get out of here soon if our surprise for Zoe is going to work."

"I don't even know why we're surprising her. She's only nine months old."

"She's a nine month old with a memory as sharp as a tack and spoke her first word at three months. Plus, she'll be happy to see her brothers and sister. Its been almost three weeks." She said as she grabbed Fitz's loofa and his bath gel.

"You want some help?" She said with a devilish grin.

"From you? No. I don't need you." He winked at her and she smacked his arm playfully before she started helping him get clean.

They cleaned each other's bodies and messed around a bit more until the water started to get cold. As soon as they stepped out Liv heard Zoe start to whimper on the baby monitor.

"Looks like the Princess is awake. I'll go get her cleaned up while you get ready then you can make her a snack while I get ready."

"Okay babe."

Everything went smoothly the rest of the afternoon. Fitz got ready and when he was done Liv brought her into their room they switched off and he took the baby to the kitchen to get her a snack. Zoe was just about done eating her apple sauce and raspberries when Liv walked into the kitchen.

"You look beautiful." Fitz said as she walked up to him.

"Why thank you baby." She said as she pecked his lips. "You ready to go to the Zoo little one?" Zoe nodded her head yes and gestured for her mommy to pick her up. They cleaned up her slight mess, grabbed her diaper bag and headed out the door.

They spent the day as a semi-normal family. I say semi due to the fact that Fitz is the former President and also because they had two secret service agents flocking them. Tom, who had been with Fitz since the very beginning was like family and he stayed with them at all times. Zoe called him Tom-tom. The other agents name is Tank. His name said it all. He was massive and had muscles for days but he was as gentile as a rabbit around Zoe. They had a special bond and he made sure that she was safe at all times.

Zoe squealed in delight at all of the animals and tried her best to say all of the names of them as her mother raddled them off. Liv just laughed in amusement at her baby genius. Who knew the former President and one of the best "Fixers" in the world would produce such a brilliant child?

They roamed around for a few hours and then stopped at the Panda exhibit where there were dozens of stuffed pandas for Zoe to choose from. Zoe reached for all of them but Liv put her foot down and said she could only get one. There were only a few tears but Zoe was fine once she found the perfect one.

"Panda! Zoe panda!" She said as she hugged the stuffed animal tightly.

"I guess this is the one." Fitz said as they walked up to the cash register. He paid for the panda and walked back over to Liv who was standing by the stroller by the front of the store on her phone again.

"Everything okay babe?" Fitz said as he finished snapping Zoe into the seat.

"Everything is perfect. I cannot wait for this evening." Fitz didn't know how to take Liv's statement. She seemed excited, which was odd because she hated planning things like parties and dinners, so why was she so excited about this one? It kind of made him nervous.

"I've never known you to be excited about planning a party. I'm slightly concerned." Fitz said as they started walking out of the store headed back towards the entrance of the Zoo.

All Olivia could do is offer a breathy laugh at her husband. She really wanted to tell him her surprise. He'd be ecstatic to find out what it is and it'd been killing her for the past three days not telling him. She set up this event as a coming home party for Karen and Jerry but when she found out that she was pregnant, again, she figured she'd make it a surprise party for him as well. They both wanted to have their kids close together in age and by the time the new baby arrived Zoe would be seventeen months old. It was perfect.

'Don't you worry about a thing Fitz. You'll love everything about this evening. I promise." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**I know! I just started up with this story and they already have another baby on the way. Oh well. I'm excited for them! I'm obsessed with pandas so I decided that Zoe would be too. Isn't she cute? I think so. Anyway, let me know what you think! Xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! She here's the next chapter! I am so in love with this family, they have so much love for each other. Fitz is great in this chapter, such a sweet man. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Xoxo**

**I Do Not Own Scandal!**

* * *

It was around 5p.m. when they arrived home. Zoe had fallen asleep in the car on the ride home so Olivia put her in her playpen in the living room while she and Fitz prepared dinner for the evening's festivities. Since Karen, Jerry and Ethan would be coming along with Cyrus, James and their little girl Lila they were going to have a Grill night complete with chicken, hamburgers, hot dogs, and steak along with a variety of side dishes. Lucky for them, Cyrus and James were bringing four different side dishes so Liv only needed to make a fruit salad, her famous mac&cheese, and a pan of brownies.

"Are you excited to have the entire Grant bunch under one roof?" Liv asked as she started to grate the cheese for her dish.

"I am. I miss them all the time. But it's good to spend time with them." Fitz said smiling.

"I wish Ethan could stay longer. He's going to miss his sisters and brother." Mellie agreed to let Ethan partake in the coming home festivities but insisted on picking him up the morning after. Although she had moved on and re-married she was still Mellie.

"I do too but Mellie doesn't want him to stay longer than that. I didn't want to argue so I just let it go, this time. He'll be with us for a month when we go to the French Rivera in July."

"I can't wait for that. We haven't been since before Zoe was born, I miss it."

"I miss it too. You in your bikini and me rubbing suntan lotion on you, and the yachts and the beaches, the kids are going to love it." Fitz said as he started grabbing the meats out of the fridge. "And maybe we can start trying for baby number two? " Fitz said shyly. She smiled a truly genuine smile and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"We'll see what happens." Olivia was struggling to keep her secret.

They continued to chat about upcoming events, scheduling issues, what they would be doing with Karen and Jerry since they were staying for a whole week. I was the beginning of their summer vacation so they would be at the house a lot more.

"Babe, when did you want to plan to go to Santa Barbra? We need to head out there soon to see my sisters before they kill me." Fitz said with a chuckle.

"I don't know. The sooner the better I suppose. I'll compare schedules and we'll work it out." Olivia was not going to give him a concrete answer because that was originally her surprise to Fitz, a week in Santa Barbra with the kids, riding and swimming and spending time with his sisters. She'd talked with them a few days before and confirmed that they were coming and warned to keep their mouths shut. They didn't know Liv as well as they would have liked but they loved her and knew how scary they could be.

"Sounds good." Fitz said as he pecked her on the cheek.

* * *

At 6 p.m. on the dot, the doorbell rang and there was a knock on the door.

"Karen and Jerry." They said in unison. Fitz walked to the front door to let the two oldest Grant kids in.

"Dad!" Karen said as she flung herself into her father's arms.

"Hi, sweetheart. I've missed you."

"Dad, it's been three weeks. Did you really miss me all that much?" Karen would never understand that no matter how old they got he would always miss them.

"Hey, can I get some love too." Jerry said as he toted their bags on his shoulders. Fitz laughed and grabbed one of the massive duffle bags from him.

"Hey Jer!" Fitz said in a booming voice that made both Karen and Jerry laugh.

"Where's Liv and Zoe?" Karen asked as she closed the door behind her brother and father.

"Well, Liv is in the kitchen making something special for you guys and Zoe is in her playpen sleeping. Although I'm sure she'll be happy to be woken up by her favorite sister and brother." Karen and Jerry just looked at each other and opted out of possibly waking Zoe and causing her to cry, they ran into the kitchen to see Liv and to figure out what she was making.

"Liv!" they said in unison as they raced into the kitchen.

"Hey guys! How are you guys?"

"We're great! Happy to be done with school for the year." Karen and Jerry were both in high school at Cobb which is one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Karen was just going into her senior year and Jerry was going to be a junior. They were both extremely bright and loved school, minus the fact that it's a boarding school so they were never really home.

"That's wonderful. How about grades? "

"Well I got all A's and I finished all of my AP exams with hopefully a 4 or 5." Karen said. Jerry just rolled his eyes.

"You know me, Liv. A's and B's. I'll be taking a few AP courses next year so that'll be exciting." Jerry said feigning excitement. Liv could only shake her head.

"What are you making?" Jerry said with his eyes wide.

"Mac&cheese and brownies." Both gasped in excitement, they loved her mac&cheese and brownies are brownies.

"What time is your mom dropping off Ethan?" Karen and Jerry looked at Liv with raised eyebrows. Liv didn't think it strange that the two eldest Grant kids showed up before their little brother. They both have their own cars and they just got back into town so that meant hanging with friends as much as possible and not toting your little brother around. But she was concerned by their reactions.

"Didn't Mom tell you that she and Jackson were going to Montana this week to visit his family? They took Ethan with them this morning." There was a spark in Liv's eyes that sent a chill down both kids' spines. Liv was beyond angry. Mellie knew how much Fitz wanted to see Ethan, he hadn't been able to see him in almost two weeks and was looking forward to this little time he could have with him.

"No. No she did not." Liv said as she turned back to the brownie batter she was making from scratch. Karen and Jerry knew she was angry so they decided it was time to grab their dad and let her brake the news to him.

"Dad, can you go help Liv in the Kitchen." Karen said as she walked into the living room and peeked over into Zoe's playpen.

"Sure. She should be waking up soon. When she does can you change her for me?"

"Sure thing, Dad." She said as she flashed a smile at him. He passed by Jerry on the way to the kitchen. Jerry gave him an eye and Fitz knew something was wrong. He walked into the kitchen and saw Liv walking around the island, not walking, pacing. Something was definitely wrong.

"Livvy." Fitz said and she stopped in her tracks. She turned to face him and just decided to put it on the table.

"Apparently, Mellie and Jackson are going to Montana for a week starting today and decided to take Ethan with them without telling you or me." Fitz's face fell at the news. He loved his little boy and it killed him to know that he couldn't be in his life as much as he was with Karen and Jerry.

"I'm sorry Fitz. I know how much you miss him. I'm so pissed at Mellie for doing this." Liv said as she walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close and kissed her on the head. He sighed heavily and relaxed into her touch.

"I'll deal with it later. I don't want to ruin this night with the kids, they are so excited to be here and to see you and Zoe. We'll make the most of it."

"I love you, Fitz."

"I love you too, Baby."

* * *

Cyrus and James showed up with baby Lila around 7 which is what time Zoe decided to make her presence known.

"Can someone grab Zoe!" Liv yelled from the kitchen.

"I've got her!" Karen yelled as she moved to the playpen.

"Hi little girl. How was your nap?" Zoe rubbed her eyes and nestled into Karen's neck still a little asleep.

"Sissy." She said as she opened her eyes.

"Yes. Sissy is here and so is Bear-ber." Zoe perked up at her brothers nick name that she'd picked out for him.

"Bear-ber here?" Karen shook her head yes. Zoe smiled wide and called for her big brother.

"Bear-ber where are you?"

"Zo-zo! Hi sweetie!" Jerry said as he came from the patio where he was helping Fitz grill. Zoe reached for him and he took her from Karen's arms. Karen wasn't offended because the two of them had always had a special connection since the moment Zoe was born. Ethan had one with her, so she figured it was fair.

"You wanna go with me and sissy to get you changed? Uncle Cy and Uncle James are here with baby Lila." Zoe loved baby Lila because she was only a month younger than her. They would crawl around with each other and play with stuffed animals for hours.

"Yay! Baby Lila here." Zoe said as Jerry and Karen walked with her down the hall.

* * *

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. They had a great dinner and great conversation with Cy and James. After dinner the two eldest Grants went off to the pool while Zoe and Lila played in the playpen that was situated on the deck with the adults.

"So how are things with the not so new, newlyweds?" James said as he sipped on his glass of wine.

"Never better. In fact, I think I fall more and more in love with my wife every day." Fitz said with a sexy smile and a wink. Liv could only laugh because she knew he was being cheesy. She loved it though.

"I agree. My husband and I are wonderful." Liv said as she sipped on her tropical drink that Fitz was lead to believe had some sort of alcohol in it when in fact it was just cranberry juice, orange juice, and a swirl of grenadine.

Cy just looked at Liv. He knew she was hiding something and he'd make a point to ask her about it later. As they continued talking, the kids came back up to the porch in search of more food and snacks to take with them back to the pool house.

"What are the adults talking about?" Jerry said.

"We're talking about your father writing a memoir and which university position he's going to take in the coming school year." Cy blurted out. Liv shot him an eye because they hadn't been able to discuss this with the kids yet and they wanted to weigh in on their opinion in private.

"Wow! That's cool Dad!" Jerry said and Karen nodded her head in agreement, her mouth full of brownie. Fitz just laughed at his kids who clearly could care less and took a swig of his beer. The kids just smiled and continued to grab food. As they were about to head back to the pool house Liv stopped them by saying she had a few announcements.

"So, this week, Monday- Saturday, we're going to Santa Barbra." Fitz, Karen, and Jerry were speechless. More so Fitz and Jerry, Karen was making some sort of shrieking sound and jumping up and down.

"What? Really?" Fitz said wide eyed.

"You look just like Zoe when you do that." Liv giggled as she continued to look at her husband.

"I'm so excited!" Karen said and Jerry had a massive smile on his face.

"Yes, we're going to the ranch. I've already told your sisters that we're coming and the handlers know as well so all of your saddles will be brought out of storage. We'll also be celebrating the arrival of our new foal Shamrock who should be arriving by the end of the week." Fitz was all smiles as he got up and kissed his wife deeply.

How did she pull all of this off without him knowing? He'd just talked to both of his sisters two days ago and they are both blabber mouths.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Fitz said as he held her in his arms.

"No, you haven't." She said before she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I have another surprise for you. You'll get it later." Fitz was intrigued. He knew they would possibly have sex, they always had sex. There was something else, something big that she didn't want to tell everyone.

"I look forward to it." He said as he kissed her softly on the lips. Karen and Jerry rolled their eyes and bid everyone a good night. They walked over to the playpen, kissed Zoe and Lila, then walked off the porch.

"Well I guess it's time for us to head out." James said as he looked at Fitz and Olivia who were still standing wrapped up in each other.

"Uh, yeah. It's time to get Lila to bed anyway." Cy said as he stood up.

"They didn't even here you, Honey. We could leave now and they wouldn't even know it." James said causing Cyrus to laugh.

"Hey!" Cyrus said and that was just enough to break them out of their bubble.

"Welcome back love birds. My husband and I are leaving, if you even care." Liv ran up to Cyrus and flung her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

"I'll miss you Cy. How about we do lunch when I get back?"

"Sounds good, Kid." Cyrus said as gave her a tight hug.

"Excuse me. Get off of my husband. You have your own." James said as he picked up Lila and kissed her on the cheek. Liv laughed and walked over to James.

"You know he only has eyes for you." She kissed him on the cheek.

They said their goodbye's and walked them to the door. As soon as they were gone they went into clean up mode.

"I'll get Zoe and you clean up the kitchen. There isn't much to clean so it shouldn't take you long." Liv said as she picked up Zoe.

"Okay babe, have a fun bath." Fitz said as he kissed both of his girls.

* * *

Clean-up was quick and easy and Fitz made it to the room before Liv. He decided he might as well jump in the shower because he knew Liv would be having cuddle time with Zoe. When he got out of the shower, Liv was sitting on the edge of the bed watching CNN.

"Zoe go down okay?" He said as he walked over to her. Liv turned off the t.v. and turned to him, a smile plastered on her face.

"She did. She's so beautiful, I can't believe she's going to be ten months. Ten!" There were tears in her eyes but she was still smiling. Fitz closed the space between them.

"Liv?" Fitz said as he sat down next to her and brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

"I'm just sad and emotional. Our baby isn't going to be a baby anymore, Fitz. But I'm so happy and excited…"

"Babe?" Fitz asked as he looked into Olivia's eyes. She was rambling and she was never one to do that.

Liv didn't say anything else as she reached into the back pocket of her jeans and handed him a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and stared at that piece of paper for what seemed to be hours.

On the paper was an ultra sound picture. He couldn't make anything out but there was something circled and there was an arrow drawn next to it with the caption "heart". At the bottom of the picture was another caption "Hi Daddy! 6 weeks."

"Fitz?" Olivia had been calling his name for some time now and he had been unresponsive. He finally tore his eyes away from the paper and looked up at his wife. His beautiful wife who was currently carrying their second child. Their little boy or girl.

"Livvy, when did you…? There were tears in his eyes as he spoke. Liv brought a hand up to his face and slowly wiped away the lone tear that escaped from his eyes. She'd never met a man who loved his children as much as Fitz did. He was just as excited about this baby as he was when he found out they were pregnant with Zoe.

* * *

_On their one year anniversary Fitz decided that he should take Liv to the family house in Martha's Vineyard. The house was located on a private strip of beach that housed a light house to the east of them. The place was small and cozy, perfect for a romantic getaway. They had been there three days when Liv woke up one morning with nausea. She's thrown up a couple of times that day before Fitz decided it was time to go to the hospital. _

"_Babe, I'm fine. I promise. It comes and it goes but I don't feel sick until I eat and then it comes back up." Liv said as they walked into the emergency room. _

"_Lets just get you checked out. I can't have you sick the rest of the week, at least they can give you something for the nausea." Liv didn't want to be there but he was right. If it was nothing they could give her something to help settle her stomach and go about their vacation. _

_They sat in the waiting room for about 20 minutes before one of the nurses could see them. They asked Liv a myriad of questions and then asked when she had had her last period. That's when it hit her. She'd stopped taking birth control a month ago after she and Fitz had decided it was time to start trying to have kids. She didn't even think about not having her period. _

"_To be honest, I think I missed my last period. I have a stressful job so it happens sometimes but we just decided… I haven't been…" Liv's mind was reeling at the thought that she might be pregnant. Fitz just looked at her with a cheesy grin, one that definitely screamed "Man" and Liv rolled her eyes. _

"_Well we'll run a blood test quickly to make sure. The results won't be in till later this afternoon so you can go home and we'll call you with the results."The nurse said as she walked out of the room. _

_While waiting for the results, Fitz ran to the drug store and bought one of every kind of pregnancy test, a box of saltines, and a bottle of ginger ale. When he came back to the house Liv decided that she'd take three of the five tests he'd bought just to appease him. _

_Three tests and three positives later they lying in bed. Fitz had his head resting on Liv's abdomen singing softly to the fetus that was growing inside of her. Liv just looked at him as she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. She was so happy that they were having a baby, something she'd only dreamed of. _

_Twenty minutes later they received the call they'd been hoping for. It confirmed what they already knew; they were going to have a baby. _

* * *

"Two weeks ago I took a pregnancy test at work. It was positive but I wanted to double check so I made an appointment with my OB/GYN and three days ago she did an ultrasound." Liv said as she looked into his eyes.

Fitz swiftly moved Liv onto his lap and kissed her deeply. He wanted to be as close to her as possible at that moment. He was so excited to be having another child with the love of his life. It was such a short time ago when her would wake from vivid dreams of them together, married with a few smushy babies running around their ranch.

"I love you so much baby. Thank you." Fitz said as he kissed her again. He began peppering kisses all over her face and down her neck. He gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. He removed her shirt and jeans, leaving her scantily clad in her lace underwear and black bra. He laid down beside her and pulled her close to him, her back pressed against his. He placed one arm over her waist and slowly rubbed circles along her abdomen as he whispered his love for her into her neck. Within moments they were asleep, cuddled up next to each other.

**So, what do you think? I love how excited Fitz is that Liv is pregnant again. **

**Liv did such a sweet thing by surprising the family with a trip to Santa Barbra. She know's her husband so well. **

**I also do NOT like Mellie for keeping Ethan away from his father but we'll dive into that pool later on.**

**Sigh, so let me know what you think! **

**Reviews are always welcome Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another update. It's much shorter but this is just a slight precursor to the trip to Santa Barbra and how that will go. I needed to get this out so I could move on with the story in my head. I think it's great and I hope you all enjoy it too! Xoxo**

**I Do Not Own Scandal! **

* * *

Sunday morning came to quickly in Fitz's eyes. Sundays meant that Liv would get up at the break of dawn and do yoga then go on her morning run with Tank to town and he would wake up alone. It had been that way for the past two years. When she was seven months pregnant with Zoe he would physically have to distract her, which wasn't a hard thing to do considering Liv's pregnancy hormones made her horny with even the slightest touch.

Fitz rolled over and put his hand on Liv's side of the bed where to his surprise he found a very familiar warm body lying next to him. She was on her stomach with her head turned to the side staring at him.

"Livvy, what's wrong? You're usually up and out of the house by now." Fitz said as he pulled her close to him.

"I'm horny." Fitz was extremely thrown off and amused by his wife's statement. He let out a snicker and winced when Liv hit him in the arm.

"It's not funny Fitz! I can't think of anything but sex right now but I need to get up and work out before Zoe and the kids are up and…" She was cut off by his lips. He pulled her in closer and wrapped both arms around her waist as he rolled her on top of him. She let out a soft moan at the action and ground herself into him.

"You know you don't have to suffer. I'm always game to have sex with my beautiful wife." Fitz mumbled as he kissed down her neck. He reached around and unclasped the bra she was wearing, letting it fall down her arms before he removed it from her body. He rolled them again so that she was on her back, she squealed at the action and he smiled widely at her reaction.

He kissed her passionately as his hand traveled down her body to his favorite place. His fingers ghosted over the thin material of her panties causing a shiver to course through her body.

"Baby." She mumbled against his lips as he gently shifted the material to the side and inserted a finger.

Her body reacted immediately and she began to moan softly as he gently stroked in and out of her and kissed down her body. He stopped to pay particular attention to her breasts, taking time to tease and suck on her nipples until they were stiff peaks causing her to arch her body into him in an attempt to increase the sweet torture he was inflicting on her. He continued down her body until his mouth hovered over her sex.

"Can I taste you, sweet baby?" Fitz asked, his voice raspy and soaked in lust. Olivia almost came then and there. His deep voice sent a wave of vibrations over her sensitive bud and she instinctively moved her hands to his hair in preparation for his oral assault. She let out a strangled "yes" in response.

With his unoccupied hand, Fitz gently spread her lips and lightly flicked his tongue over her clit causing Liv to inhale sharply and grip his hair tighter. The tug of her hands caused a growl to erupt from deep in his abdomen as he took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it lightly while he continued to stroke her pussy with his finger.

"Two... I need... two fingers." She pleaded needing to feel more of his massive and magical fingers inside of her. Liv gasped as he inserted another finger into her wet sex. She moved one hand from Fitz's curls to her breast to play with her nipple, reveling in all of the sensations that were coursing through her.

Fitz was enjoying every moment as he continued to lap up all of his Livvie's sweet nectar. She was writhing in pleasure against his tongue and trying to contain her moans but she was failing miserably. He loved the taste of her, sweet like honey. She was soaking wet and her juices flowed out of her onto his fingers, he was slowly drowning and he didn't want to come up for air.

"Oh… baby. I'm so close." Liv said breathlessly as he stroked faster and harder. She was about to come undone. Her body was so close to the edge and she wanted to fall willingly and completely.

"Come for me baby. Come on my fingers." Fitz almost inaudibly spoke as he continued to suck on her clit. Almost as if on command he felt her walls tighten as her hips rose off of the bed and a series of whimpers flowed out of her beautiful mouth. He removed his fingers and gripped her hips tightly and pulled her back to his mouth, inserting his tongue so he could take in all of her essence.

Watching his wife come undone was his favorite part. Knowing her needs were satisfied, knowing he could take care of his wife made him the happiest man in the world. He didn't stop his actions, wanting to feel every vibration as her orgasm ripped through her body. She was gasping for air and on the verge of blacking out, everything Fitz was doing wreaked havoc on her body and her pregnancy hormones intensified her pleasure. As she started to come down from her high, she felt her husband remove his tongue from her depths and glide himself effortlessly up her body so that he was hovering over her.

"So sweet. My sweet baby." Fitz said as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I think that was one of the best orgasm's I've had. Ever." Liv said somewhat breathlessly as she gazed into Fitz's eyes. He was smiling widely at her, it was definitely a cocky smile too.

"Wow. Well in that case I'm glad I could be of service Mrs. Grant." Fitz said before he kissed her softly. He pulled back slightly, just enough to look into her eyes, and winked at her. He gently shifted and rolled off of the bed.

"Baby, where are you going? You have a very obvious situation that needs to be taken care of." Liv said as she sat up to look at her husband who had already stripped down to expose his full glory that just so happened to be completely erect.

"Nothing a cold shower can't handle." He said as he grabbed his towel from off of the rack. "That was all for you, baby." He tossed a wet cloth to her so she could clean up. "Go on your run. I'll fix breakfast for the kids after I take care of this little problem."

"There's nothing little about it, Dr. Grant." Liv shouted as he closed the door to the bathroom.

Liv got dressed quickly and met up with Tank who was sipping on a protein shake in the kitchen. She quickly made one for herself and within moments they were out of the house, running down the main path of the estate.

* * *

Almost as soon as Fitz hopped out of the shower the baby monitor sounded through the room. He quickly dried off and threw on a pair of boxers, his favorite sweatpants and a undershirt. When he entered Zoe's room she was standing in her bed babbling to her new stuffed panda.

"Da-da!" She said with a grin that was basically all gums.

"Hi sweet little girl. Are you ready to help daddy with breakfast?" Fitz asked as he picked her up.

"Yes. Mommy go run?" Zoe asked as she played with Fitz's wet hair.

"Yes. Mommy went for her run with Tank. She'll be back soon."

"Tanky!" Zoe squealed as they walked down the hall. Fitz could only laugh at his baby girl. She was so happy most of the time and that's all he wanted in life.

Fitz sat Zoe in her high chair and quickly fixed her a bottle to hold her over until breakfast.

"What should we make for breakfast, Zo-zo?"

"Pantakes! Pantaks!" She chanted loudly, pounding her bottle on her chair.

"Okay, okay. Pancakes it is." Fitz chuckled as he got the ingredients out of their respective places. He worked quickly, knowing that Karen and Jerry would be up soon and that Liv would be famished when she got back from her run. He made pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and a fruit salad for the kids and chopped up a bunch of veggies to make an omelet for Olivia for her post run meal.

As soon as the final pancakes had been flipped the sliding door opened and a very sleepy looking Karen and Jerry walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there sleepy heads. What time did you two finally get to bed?" Fitz knew that his kids were in summer mode so that meant staying up as late as possible and only truly conversing with adults when it was time to eat or they needed something. He accepted it because the kids needed to be kids. They always talked but week one of summer vacation would be almost the same as if they weren't even there for the most part.

"I don't know. Maybe four? Is the food ready?" Karen asked as she walked over to Zoe and played with an unruly curl that always sprang forward onto her forehead. Fitz chuckled and looked over to Jerry who was sitting at the island half asleep.

"Yeah the food is ready. Grab some plates as take Zoe into the sun room with you, please." The kids did as they were told and not a moment later Liv and Tank walked through the door.

"Liv?" Fitz said loudly.

"Yeah, Babe." She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Where's Tank?"

"Resting." Liv said with a smirk.

"How do you outrun that man? He's a former Navy Seal." Fitz chuckled and Liv just shrugged.

He quickly threw together her omelet and the whole family sat down at the table in the sun room. There was little talking from the kids but Fitz and Liv couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. They didn't need to speak to know that now was as good a time as any to tell the kids about the new baby but who was going to tell them was the situation. Fitz told them last time so he stood his ground. Liv rolled her eyes and looked away from Fitz only to see her two step children darting looks between both she and Fitz.

"Why do you guys do that?" Jerry asked. There was no need to play dumb. They'd always been able to communicate through looks but they often forgot people were watching.

"Well your Father and I have some news." Liv said as she looked at them. They both looked slightly concerned but then two devilish smirks crossed both of their faces.

"What?" Liv asked slightly afraid to receive and answer.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Karen said with a full grin. Liv's eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" Liv asked and Karen just shrugged her shoulders.

"Last night while everyone was drinking you didn't have a glass of wine. We all know wine is your favorite and at first I just thought you wanted to switch it up. But I told Jerry and he noticed too. We just threw the idea around last night, which is why we didn't go to sleep until four. We made a plan that we'd like to discuss with you in case we were right." Jerry just shook his head in agreement with his sister.

"Why am I slightly afraid?" Fitz said as he moved closer to Liv.

"Okay, out with it."

"We don't want to miss out on our younger siblings lives any more than we have too, so Jerry and I would like to live with you for the summer until we have to go back to Cobb." Karen said in one breath.

* * *

**Okay guys! I know this is short but I promised myself I'd do better at updating my stories. Hopefully I'll have the other two updated by Sunday. As always, reviews are more than welcome! Xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's! Here's chapter 5. I don't really have anything to say about it except for the fact that i'm in love with this story! Fitz and Liv love so easily and it's such an epic contrast from what we get on Scandal. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. As always, reviews are more than welcome! Xoxo**

**I Do Not Own Scandal!**

* * *

They didn't know what to say. They sat there wide eyed as they took in the plan that these two very clever kids had come up with. It wasn't a terrible idea but it was going to cause one hell of a riff between Fitz and Mellie.

"So what do you think?" Karen and Jerry asked simultaneously.

"It's definitely an idea but..."

"Have you talked to your mother about this?" Olivia asked

"No. Why would we? She doesn't care what we do." Jerry said as he looked down into his glass of orange juice. Karen and Jerry had never had a good relationship with Mellie but they took to Liv almost immediately. Even when she was running his campaign they would hang out with her while she was running numbers and they would help out at events, putting up decorations or helping pass out itineraries, when Mellie would allow them to come out on the trail. When they found out about Liv and their dad there were no hard feelings and to everyone's surprise Karen and Jerry approved of their relationship. They never would tell anyone that, no matter how much they loved Mellie, they more or less viewed Liv as their mother.

"I'm sure she does. But we'll discuss it with your mom when we get back from Santa Barbra." Fitz said as he looked at Olivia who then nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay cool." They got up from the table and took off back to the pool house.

Fitz and Olivia just sat there taking it all in. How were they going to bring this up and deal with the whole Ethan situation without bringing to blows the unspoken relationship the three of them had built over the past three years?

"What do you think?" Fitz asked.

"I think it's a good idea and they are old enough to make their own decisions, but I don't want to even think about how Mellie will react."

"Me either. I would love it more than anything for them to stay with us the entire summer. They didn't really have any time with Zoe before they had to head back to school so it will be great for them to bond."

Fitz smiled at Zoe as she started to babble on and on about something to him and Liv smiled as she took in the sight of her husband and daughter.

"I agree but babe lets just hold off on this till at least Wednesday. I want the kids to have as much fun as possible before all hell breaks loose."

"Alright. Why don't you go shower and I'll get the little one dressed. Then we'll take the kids into town and have a day of family bonding." Fitz said as he momentarily broke away from Zoe's conversation.

"Sounds great to me." She stood up and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I won't be long." Liv said as she pulled away and then placed three kisses on Zoe's curly head before leaving the room.

Fitz cleaned up the dining room and placed the dishes in the sink. Just as he did so Karen and Jerry walked into the house dressed and ready to take on the day.

"Hey you two. Do the dishes while I get Zoe and myself ready. Then we'll head into town and spend some quality family time together."

"Deal." Jerry said as he picked up a dish. Fitz gave Karen a kiss on her temple and walked out of the kitchen with Zoe in tote.

He quickly got her dressed as soon as he was done, Liv appeared in the doorway. He kissed her gently on the forehead and handed the baby off. Fifteen minutes later all of the family piled into two different cars and headed into town. They spent the whole day together, shopping, having lunch together at the cute family owned restaurant they went to every Sunday, getting ice cream and even going to the park to let Zoe play with her brother and sister in an open space while Fitz and Liv sat on a bench nearby, Tank and Tom watching from a distance.

"How are you feeling, Baby?" Fitz asked as he pulled Liv closer to him.

"I feel fine. No morning sickness, no cramping and aside from being horny all the time I have a feeling this pregnancy will go as smoothly as it did when I carried Zoe." Liv said as she laced her fingers through his.

"I just hope you're not as mean as you were when you carried Zoe." Fitz said as he pulled her tighter. Liv pulled out of his grasp and sat up to look him in the eyes.

"Mean? What in the hell do you mean by that." Liv asked with a playful grin on her face. She knew she was pretty evil when she was pregnant with Zoe. Her hormones were out of control at times and she would snap at any male she saw. Fitz, Jerry, Tom and Tank included. One time she scared Tank so badly that he refused to go anywhere near her without backup. That day she also threw a teddy bear at his head and Fitz swears up and down that he saw Tank cry a little bit out of terror.

"Face it Babe, you were evil. You made Tank cry!" Fitz chuckled.

"I did not! He was not crying you're just saying that to make me feel bad." Liv said as she punched him in the arm.

"And you get violent! Stop hitting me." Fitz said as he rubbed his arm. "I swear you're right hook gets stronger and stronger the more pregnant you get." Liv could only laugh at this. She'd taken up a number of activities since she became a mostly stay at home mom. She boxed and ran with Tank. She took up horseback riding to spend more time with Fitz, and she was a yoga guru now. She trained to get her certification years ago but she stopped taking and teaching. Now she forces herself to do yoga at least twice a day if mommy and wifely duties didn't get in the way.

"I'm sorry baby." Liv said as she snuggled back into him. Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his hand on her butt.

"The one thing I'm really looking forward too is seeing what this pregnancy will do to your body. With Zoe you carried all in your belly and you couldn't even tell you were pregnant from the back. But I would love it if your ass got a little bigger. Now that would be so much fun for me." Fitz said with a wink.

"No. I do not approve. I don't want to have a bigger ass it's big enough!" Liv said as she buried her head into his chest. Fitz chuckled to himself. He knew how much Liv dreaded getting bigger while she was pregnant but he was looking forward to seeing what would happen.

"You know they say if you're carrying "low" you're having a boy.''

"Ah, so there is the root of this conversation. You want another little boy." Liv smiled as she looked up at him.

"I would be happy either way but I would love to have a little boy who's half me and half you. He'd be beautiful." Fitz leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Liv loved the idea of having a little boy with Fitz's smile and the Grant charm. He'd be a heart breaker.

"I think a little boy would be wonderful." Liv said as she watched Zoe play with her big brother and sister. She wanted so badly for little Ethan to be there as well but Mellie was being difficult about everything recently. Liv made a mental note to have a little chat with her when they were back from Santa Barbra. She wanted Fitz to spend as much time as he possibly could with his children, they mean the world to him so not having Ethan around was not an option. Maybe having another little boy would be a good thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Fitz said as he kissed her forehead. Liv sat up and ran her fingers through his hair which had been slightly tousled by the wind.

"I was just thinking about how amazing you are with your children. You're an amazing father and husband." Fitz placed a hand on Liv's cheek and stroked it lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

After the park, the whole family agreed to a pizza and movie night. Once they got home Karen and Jerry ran off to quickly pack up all of their belongings because they would be leaving extremely early for Santa Barbra and didn't want to pack at midnight or at the crack of dawn. While they were doing that, Fitz ordered pizza and Liv fed Zoe then put her down for the night. Once the pizza arrived they chose a movie, _The Godfather II. _Liv, Karen and Jerry knew that would be the movie of choice because whenever they let Fitz pick, he always picked this movie. It was his favorite. Everyone knew all of the words and no one actually had to watch the movie but it was still family bonding and they all loved to see Fitz react to the movie like it was his first time seeing it.

A little more than halfway through the movie Karen and Jerry called it a night and with that they left the adults to their own devices.

"Well Mrs. Grant, we are officially alone. What would you like to do?" Fitz asked as he ran his hand up Liv's thigh.

"Well, sexy husband of mine, I would love to repay you for the amazing oral gift you gave me this morning." Liv said as she moved her hand to his bulge and caressed it lightly. She got up from her seated position next to him and stood in front of him. She slowly removed her shirt which revealed a very sexy lace bra that Fitz distinctly remembered he gave her for Valentine's Day. It was one of his favorites. She then gently moved his legs open before she kneeled in the space and smiled mischievously as she started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Fitz was more than helpful in helping her pull them down slightly so she could gain better access. Liv didn't hesitate as she maneuvered her hand into his Calvin Klein briefs and extracted his already hardening cock. Fitz felt a shiver go up his spine at the feeling of Liv's tiny hands on his firm member.

Liv stroked him gently for a moment, never taking her eyes away from his. Fitz's eyes were hazy and all he wanted was for his sweet baby to place her mouth on his cock and suck every ounce of his essence out of him. As if sensing his need, Liv licked his shaft ever so slowly from base to tip. Her tongue circled around the head of his penis before she took him fully in her mouth.

"Oh Livvie." Fitz moaned as her head began to slowly bob up and down as she teased him. Fitz began to gently thrust his hips in an attempt to match her rhythm. She hummed at the feeling of him, causing the vibrations of her mouth to send electrifying sensations throughout his body. Fitz placed a hand on her shoulder as his head rolled back in pleasure.

Liv brought her head up and watched his face slightly contort when she started pleasuring the tip of him with her tongue while jacking him off. He moaned continuously at her efforts. He was close but he didn't want to finish this way. He wanted all of her and that's what he would get. He pulled his head up from it's rested position and grabbed Liv by the arms pulling her up on to the couch.

"Not fair!" Liv giggled as he started to struggle with her skinny jeans that always seemed to be painted onto her body.

"What's not fair is me having to struggle to get my wife out of her jeans when all I want is to be inside of her." Fitz said in between tugs. Liv laughed as Fitz struggled but once her jeans and lace thong were removed from her body, he removed his clothes and situated himself comfortably between her legs.

"The whole point of this was for me to pleasure you." Liv said breathily as Fitz glided his cock over her wet heat.

"Believe me Mrs. Grant. I'll be extremely pleased once you come for me." Fitz said as he gripped her hips firmly and swiftly entered her.

"Fuck!" Liv said between gritted teeth as he buried himself to the hilt.

"So big. Ohhhh, Fitz." Was all she could muster as he stroked in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. Fitz captured her mouth with his, taking in her moans as he continued to thrust into her. Liv was completely engulfed in him.

She gripped his firm ass, coaxing him to thrust harder and deeper. She ran one hand through his luscious curls that seemed somewhat longer and turned her on even more. She pulled him as close as she possibly could, needing everything from him. He was her will to breathe and she couldn't take in enough.

Fitz continued to slowly make love to his wife. His hands roamed freely over her body, a body he'd memorized inside and out. He knew every crevice, dip and curve of her body. He'd explored every inch of her and he would explore it again and again. Her moans egged him on, almost as if they were taunting him. Pulling him to the finish line and bringing Liv along for the ride. Suddenly he felt her body contract as a sharp moan expelled from her plump and swollen lips. Her wet heat convulsed around him and he could do nothing but bury his face into her neck to prevent the very loud animalistic grunt that his body produced at his release from shaking the house.

They lay there, still intertwined and him still inside of her. Liv gently stroked his hair and kissed his forehead as they collectively gathered their strength.

"I love you, Fitz." She half mumbled into his forest of curls.

"I love you too. So much more than you know." Fitz said as he raised his head to look into her beautiful brown orbs. She smiled and lightly stroked his cheek.

_There was nothing more important in the world than Olivia. Everything about her made him strive to be a better man, a better husband, and a better father. She made him love her with just one glance and that was more than enough. He was hooked. She was, is, and forever will be his addiction. He would never get tired of making her feel loved every moment of every day. Making love to Olivia, his Livvie, the love of his life would forever be the most addicting thing in his world. _

The next morning the family got a very early start. They were up by five and on their private jet by seven. All of the kids slept the majority of the way to Santa Barbra. Fitz and Liv sat up talking and enjoying each other's company. They discussed politics, international news, and other current events. One of the major topics of conversation was whether or not Fitz would be taking on a full time position at one of the Ivy Leagues.

"I think you should do it." Liv said as she sipped on her bottled water. "It's not going to be that difficult. I mean besides me and the Kids going to D.C. every so often…"

"That's just it babe. You're closer to D.C. here and I don't want to uproot our family. That isn't what I signed on for. I want to be with you every night and I can't do that if I'm at Harvard or at Yale."

"Baby, we can move. We can go anywhere and OPA will be fine. Harrison is basically running everything and I'm only there when need be." Liv said as she swept her hand over the unruly curl that always seemed to spring forward onto his forehead.

"I don't want you to have to fly out every other weekend just to go help out on a case. That's too much and with the new baby we'll all be stressed out." Liv had to agree with him. The new addition to the family would put a hitch in the ease of that plan. They sat in silence for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to attack the situation.

"Well how about you accept the position at Yale. Connecticut is extremely close to New York and I've been thinking of opening an office there for years. I held off on it once we found out we were having Zoe but it'd be perfect. I could commute to NYC, which would only be a car ride away. We could get an apartment if needed and we could work it out." Fitz rolled his eyes but then he paused. It would be a good thing. He was strongly considering the position Yale had offered him as Dean of Political Studies and Liv knew how much he wanted to take it.

"How about we just think on it a bit more before I give them my answer?" Fitz said as he looked at Liv who had a cocky smile plastered on her face.

"Whatever you want, Baby. Just make sure you tell Yale that we'll need access to their employee daycare from time to time once you accept." Liv said as she got up to go check on Zoe who was strapped into her car seat a few rows back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. We get to meet Fitz's sister Katherine, whom he adores, and we're slightly introduced to Fitz's other sister Stacey and Liv's sister Rene. There is a little sexy time at the end that I hope you guys enjoy as well. As always, reviews are more than welcome! Xoxoxoxoxo**

**I Do Not Own Scandal **

* * *

Day one at the ranch was pretty much the same as it was back on the estate. The whole family woke up and ate breakfast together and spent the whole morning riding their horses. After lunch they decided to hang by the pool all day and Fitz grilled for dinner. They stayed up late watching movies and eating junk food and everyone fell asleep together on the massive couch in the living room.

Day two was the family gathering at Fitz's sister Katherine's house. Kat was the middle sister that Fitz loved and Liv adored. Liv and Kat got extremely close after Fitz's divorce because Kat never liked Mellie and knew that Liv had always been one to take care of her "Fitzy" since the campaign trail all those years ago.

Kat lived on her own palatial estate with her three kids Sam, Tabitha, and John. She divorced her husband of fifteen years after he cheated on her with his personal trainer, who happened to be a man named Irving. Kat was a free spirit with a lot of love to give and she was not afraid to tell you what was on her mind.

"Liv!" Katherine squealed when she walked into the massive kitchen located in the middle of the house.

"Kat! My goodness you look amazing!" Liv said as she gave her a tight squeeze.

"It's amazing with money can buy." Kat giggled and Liv shook her head, a massive smile plastered on her face.

"Where are those beautiful children and my Fitzy?" Kat said as she looked through the open air kitchen to see if she could spy him in the house.

"Fitz is getting Zoe and her stuff out of the car and who knows where Karen and Jerry are. You know those two." Liv laughed. Just as they began to talk and catch up, Fitz walked in with a sleeping Zoe in tote.

"Look at my little angle!" Kat said as she walked over and gazed upon the sleeping baby. "Liv, she is beautiful. She definitely takes after her mother."

"Yes, but she had her father's eyes and charm." Fitz said as he kissed his little sister on the cheek. "Hey Kat."

"Fitzy you are one lucky son of a bitch. You go from that bitch of an ex-wife to this jewel here and she takes in your three kids with open arms and then gives you another? She's a real catch." Kat said as she smirked up at him.

"Yeah I'm a lucky man. I wake up every day to the love of my life. Who could ask for more?" Fitz said as he smiled at Liv. She blushed and smiled a shyly causing Kat to laugh.

"You two act like you were just married yesterday. I'm sure you still screw like it too." Liv let out a sharp breath and covered her mouth as she tried to control the scream of laughter that almost came out of her.

"Kat that is none of your business." Fitz said through a chuckle. He knew his younger sister was very open about everything, she always had been. He expected she would be in rare form due to the extended amount of time they'd gone without seeing each other but he didn't expect this.

"Oh, c'mon Fitzy. Liv is hot and young so don't pretend with me. I know you two can't keep your hands off of each other. I'm surprised you haven't gotten her knocked up again." Kat blurted out as she turned to look at Liv who had a blank stare plastered on her face. Kat looked at Liv questioningly and then smiled wildly.

"Fitzgerald you horny dog! I can't believe you two are pregnant again." Kat said as she smacked Fitz on the arm lightly.

"We're not telling anyone until we make it through the first trimester. Only the kids know so tell no one. I mean it." Fitz said with a knowing eye. Kat could keep a secret for the most part but if she was really excited about something she would sing like a canary.

"I won't tell a soul. Sisters honor. But how far along are you?"

"Almost eight weeks." Liv said as she poured herself as glass of water.

"What are you hoping for?" Kat said as she gently took Zoe out of Fitz's arms. Zoe barely stirred at the shift in movement, she was down for the count.

"Fitz wants another boy." Liv said as she took a sip or water.

"And you do too, don't you?" Kat said and Liv just smiled.

"Well, I wanna know all of the juicy details. Which hot round of sexy time do you think got you knocked up?" Kat asked eagerly. Liv laughed and thought back on it.

"Maybe right before Fitz had to go away for the weekend on his book tour. We had good time that night." Liv said with a wink causing Kat to squeal in delight.

Fitz knew that the conversation was going to turn into something he didn't want to participate in so he decided to bow out gracefully.

"Well I'll leave you ladies to chat. " Fitz said as he walked over to kiss Liv on the cheek and then walked out of the kitchen.

The party was pretty low key, Fitz's youngest sister Stacey and her husband Jeffery were at the party as well as a few of Karen and jerry's friends and their parents. Liv, Stacey and Kat stayed on the patio, close to the house, to stay close to Zoe just in case she woke up and to catch up on things going on with the kids and their husbands. Liv never really got a chance to hang out with other moms, except for her time with Zoe during their Mommy and Me classes and baby yoga, so she always enjoyed her time with Fitz's sisters and having a chance to talk about things other than politics, scandals, mergers, and PR.

Once they got back to the ranch Karen and Jerry went off to their separate rooms and Liv placed Zoe in her crib. Fitz did a round of the house with Tom and Tank, mostly talking about events that were to come in the next few days more than to check security, and then headed to the master bedroom. Liv was already in bed, reading and wearing one of Fitz's old NAVY t-shirts. She had her reading glasses on and her hair was pulled into a high messy bun. Fitz loved it when she read in bed. She looked like a hot, nerdy librarian with a thing for guys in the navy.

"What are you reading?" Fitz said as he quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

"THOMAS JEFFERSON, by Jon Meacham." Liv said as she placed her bookmark in the book and placed it on the nightstand.

"Thomas Jefferson, glasses, and my navy shirt? Marry me?" Fitz said as he pulled her close.

"I don't know if I can do that. You see, I'm a married woman with kids and one on the way. I don't think my husband would approve." Liv said as she snuggled into his chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"Well your husband is one lucky man. How in the world did he get a beautiful, incredibly smart, somewhat nerdy, Thomas Jefferson loving, a-political woman to marry him?" Fitz said as he slowly bent his head down, looking from her eyes to her lips. Liv smiled and ran her fingers along his abdomen.

"I love you, Fitz. Thank you for loving me." She said as she lightly pressed her lips into his. Fitz kissed her back deeply and lovingly. After a moment they broke apart and snuggled close together, staying up for a few more moments before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"When do you want to call Mellie?" Liv asked as she and Fitz walked along the coastline. Karen and Jerry were out with their friends and would be spending the night at said friend's house and Kat offered to take Zoe for the next two days so she could spoil her. Liv reluctantly agreed, considering she hadn't spent more than a few hours from Zoe at a time, but Kat made a point that they needed the alone time before the new baby.

"We can do it now and get it over with or we can wait until the end of the week. Whatever you want. I just don't want you to be stressed over it." Fitz said as he stared out into the ocean.

"I'll be fine. We should get it over with. We need to discuss this situation with Ethan as well. There is no reason why she's been acting so strangely about you having a relationship with him. He's your son and deserves to spend time with you."

"Yeah, I know. How about we enjoy this beautiful morning on the beach and then when we get back to the house we'll call Mel." Liv nodded in agreement and they spent the morning on the beach relaxing and enjoying each other's company. As early afternoon rolled around, they made their way back to the ranch and mentally prepared themselves for their talk. They both sat down on the couch in the living room as Fitz dialed Mellie's cell.

"Fitzgerald, how are things?" Mellie answered with a singsong tone.

"Hello Mel, I'm well. How are you? Everything going well with Jackson's family?" Fitz said cautiously.

"Fitz, you called me for a reason other than to inquire about Jackson, so what is it? Are Karen and Jerry okay?"

"They're fine. I'm calling because they made a proposition with me and Liv and I wanted to run it by you."

"Yes, well what is it? If it's about them not going back to boarding school…"

"No. It's not that. They decided that they don't get to spend enough time with me or Zoe so they are proposing that they stay with us at the estate for the rest of the summer." Fitz said looking at Liv as he waited for a reaction. There was a pregnant pause. He could hear her breathing on the phone but there was nothing coming out of her mouth.

"Mellie?" Fitz asked in concern.

"Fine." Mellie said in a short tone.

"Fine? Seriously? That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Fitz? They are old enough to make their own decisions and who am I, well besides the fact of being their mother even though they run to Liv for everything now, to say no. They can stay with you if they want. It's fine."

"Okay."

"Okay. Is that everything? I need to get back to Jackson and Ethan."

"Actually I wanted to talk about Ethan. Why didn't you tell me you were taking him out of town? I haven't seen my son in almost a month." Fitz said calmly.

"Fitz you'll have him for a whole month soon so you'll get to spend plenty of time with him." Mellie said somewhat carelessly.

"No, Mel. He is my son. I should be able to see him more than once or twice a month. You live two hours away for goodness sake. Why is it so difficult…"

"Do not try to make me out as the bad guy. You left our marriage and you broke up our family so you do not get to do this. You're lucky I even let you share custody. He is my son and he lives with me so I make the rules not you"

"Yes I do Mellie. Ethan is MY son as much as he is yours. Do not use our former sham of a marriage as your reasoning to keeping him away from me. From the rest of his family."

"You mean Liv and that little bas…"

"You finish that sentence and I will make sure to file for full custody for Ethan as soon as I get off of this phone. Do not. Push. Me."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me." There was silence on the other end. "Now, we get back from Santa Barbra on Friday. Karen and Jerry said you'll be back on Sunday so I'll be picking up Ethan on Monday and I'll have him for two weeks. I will not be kept from any of my children. Tell Jackson that Liv and I say hello and give our love to his family." Fitz didn't even bother to say goodbye before he hung up the phone.

* * *

Four hours. When he hung up on Mellie, Fitz hadn't spoken in four hours. He immediately left the house and headed for the stables. Liv didn't say anything because she knew he was upset. She knew that he needed this time to cool down and she knew riding would do it. She watched him for a while from the back porch as he rode, jumping over the obstacle course he'd made when he was younger and galloping full throttle through the massive field. Then she went in the house, made lunch for the both of them, and brought out his scotch. It was still early but she knew that he would need a drink before he even began to express how he felt. As soon as all of the food was on the table, Liv heard Fitz galloping up to the patio on the horse. She didn't bother to turn around as she heard him walking up the steps, riding boots clicking against the stone.

"I made lunch." Fitz didn't say anything. He strode up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly into him. He held on to her, taking in her scent and relishing in the feel of her body.

"I love you Mrs. Grant."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Now sit and eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Fitz kissed her lightly on the neck before taking his seat. He poured himself two fingers worth of scotch, downed it, and pushed the tumbler away.

"So."

"I don't want to talk about Mellie." Fitz said knowing where his wife was about to go in their conversation.

"Fitz we need…"

"I know. I just- can't we enjoy this? Just us. We'll have plenty of time to fix the whole Ethan situation and we get Karen and Jerry for the whole summer. Let's just enjoy these two days without the kids and we'll figure it out later." Fitz said as he stared at her. Liv didn't know what to think but there was a flicker of anger and concern in his eyes. She knew if she pushed him he'd shut down so she left it.

"Fine." There was a stagnant pause but it soon dropped as Liv decided to change the subject. "So, have you given any more thought to Yale?"

"No. Have you given anymore thought to what you're going to do once you get back to work? You know now that I know you're pregnant there is no way you're going to be going out doing illegal and possibly dangerous things." Fitz said as he continued to eat. Liv eyed him carefully. She'd been taking on less dangerous cases and leaving them up to her associates once she started showing when she was pregnant with Zoe. He knew that. Why was he questioning her now?

"Fitz, we've been through this before. When I was pregnant with Zoe I worked until I could barely move. Then and only then will I stop." Liv said sternly. "Besides, since Zoe, nether Harrison nor Huck will let me do anything remotely dangerous and I'm sure they'll probably lock me up once they find out about the new little one. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I guess I can live with that." Fitz said with a chuckle. "I just know you've been working from home as much as possible since we had Zoe and I want to make sure you're okay and not too overwhelmed once the baby is born."

"Fitz, we have plenty of time to worry about that. Plus, I was thinking about having Rene come and help out once the baby is born."

"Rene?" Rene Pope was Liv's older sister who doted on Olivia like she was her own child. Rene had two children, both around Karen and Jerry's age, and lived in Boston with her husband who was former military.

"Yes."

"Well how long do you think you'll need her to stay?"

"Baby, I haven't even gotten that far yet. We'll work it out. It worked out fine with Zoe and it'll work out with the new baby."

"It didn't work out so well for me. Your sister is like your own personal chastity belt." Liv laughed at her husband.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Every time I tried to get near you she would come into the room, or she'd claim the baby needed something, or…"

"You're being ridiculous. It was not that bad." Liv giggled as she spoke.

"You wouldn't be giggling if it weren't true. We had sex maybe five times in the three months she was here."

"Fitz, three of those weeks we were not allowed to have sex, remember?"

"Still! Making love to my wife is something I pride myself on. We had sex at least three times a week before it started getting too uncomfortable for you."

"But we made love at least twice a day for at least a month when my hormones went wild during my first trimester. I think that more than enough makes up for the lack of sex you were getting." Fitz smiled as thought back on those days. He would take her anywhere at any moment of the day, which was highly difficult when she was out on a case or he was out working on the hill helping with foreign diplomacy.

"I can't wait for those days to come again. Definitely one of the highlights of you being pregnant." Fitz said with a chuckle. They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company and being them. Liv smiled slyly at him and bit her bottom lip as she leaned back in her chair. She stared at him as the memories flooded back to her. Fitz grabbed her hand and began to rub small circles in the palm of her hand with his thumb. A shock of pleasure flooded her system. Why was this man's touch her undoing?

Fitz felt her skin, burning hot as he continued to caress her hand. Her eyes locked with his and he could see nothing but pools of lust. Her lips parted slightly, her breath shallow and thick with need. Fitz moved his other hand from its rested position on the arm of the chair and pulled her by the waste of her jeans into his lap.

Her back arched into his chest as he attached his lips to her neck. She could feel herself becoming wet with need as his hands moved up her body to her breasts that were only contained by the light camisole she wore.

"Fitz." She said breathily as he began to tease her nipples. Pinching them between his thumb and index fingers. His lips were searing and branded her skin with love. He moved ever so effortlessly to her ear, nibbling on her lobe. A moan escaped from her mouth as she began to deeply grind into him.

"I need you." Fitz whispered into her ear as he trailed his hands back down her body.

"You can have me, baby. Any way you want." Liv said as she turned and captured his lips with hers. She kissed him hungrily, savoring every taste of him. The taste of scotch still burned into his lips.

"Livvie you're going to be the death of me." Fitz moaned as she nipped at his bottom lip. He needed to feel her. He needed to have her slick wet heat engulf him, pull him over the edge, and be his undoing. "Stand up baby." Fits said. She complied, standing in front of him, her firm backside in his direct line of vision. Fitz smiled and slowly stood up behind her. She could feel him, the heat radiating off of his body, his scent, the roughness of his hands still lingering on her body, engrained in every fiber of her being.

He closed the space between them, pressing his bulge into her. Liv licked her lips, his deliciously thick member sent a shiver up her spine as she thought about him taking her. Fitz grabbed her hands gently and maneuvered them to the front of her jeans where he assisted her in unbuttoning and unzipping them. They worked together to move them down and off of her body.

"You're so fucking beautiful baby." Fitz whispered against her bare legs as he made his way back up her form. He kissed up the back of the thighs, nipping at them lightly. He groped her ass firmly, kissing and licking at the tender flesh causing moans of pleasure to escape from her swollen lips. Liv was in a haze of pleasure, her skin ached and her flower pulsed at the feeling of his lips. The open mouthed kisses that set her soul ablaze. She braced herself against the table that was in front of them, gripping the corners.

"Baby…" She trailed off as she felt him move her white lace thong to the side, exposing her slick wet heat. He ran his fingers along her folds, gently opening her up, caressing and teasing her as her sweet nectar poured freely from her body. He couldn't contain himself. The strain of his erect member against his jeans was more than he could bare. He made quick work of his belt buckle and unzipped his pants letting them and his briefs fall to the ground. He was throbbing, his head slick and sensitive as he stroked it lightly, preparing himself.

"Shit!" Liv nearly screamed as he slowly penetrated her walls. He was thick and hard. Harder than she'd ever remembered. He buried himself deeply within her, letting her walls engulf him. She gripped the edges of the table harder, bracing herself as the pain and pleasure radiated through her bones.

His strokes were long and measured. Deep and precise as he moved inside of her. His hands, massive and calloused, roamed over her body before laying claim on her hips. His fingers dug into her skin as her walls clenched around him.

"Livvie. Oh, you're so tight." He grunted as he sped up his movements. Liv couldn't control the sharp moans that escaped from her lips. He was doing things to her body, the way he felt inside of her made her eyesight blur and caused her palms to sweat. Her body was weak with pleasure, Fitz could feel her reacting and wrapped an arm firmly around her waist.

"Fitz, mmmmm baby. I can- I don't- fuck." Liv managed to breathe out. Fitz knew immediately what she needed. In one seamless movement he pulled out of her depths, causing an audible groan of displeasure to escape from his lips, and turned her to face him. He then swept his arm across the table, clearing it off in one motion. The sound of clattering plates and broken glass only turned him on more as he picked her up and placed her on the table. He quickly grabbed both of her ankles and placed them on his shoulders before entering her swiftly.

"Fitz. Oh GOD! So deep." Liv gasped as he took long and powerful strokes. Swiveling his hips as he brought his lips down to claim her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as possible in her current position. She whined in pleasure when he brought a hand down to her core and began to stroke her mound.

Their breaths were short and somewhat erratic as they continued to take each other hungrily. Liv could feel her walls clenching around him as she met his every thrust. The sounds of wet sex mixed into the summer breeze as he continued to bring her closer to the edge. His fingers gliding over her mound as he sped up his thrusts.

Within moments they were falling over the edge together. She crumbled, loudly, as her orgasm shook her body. Her nails dug into his back as he emptied himself into her depths. His body jerked as the final rip of his orgasm spread through him and collapsed on top of her. They stayed there for a moment, foreheads touching, breathing each other in as their heartbeats regulated.

"There is glass everywhere." Liv managed to giggle out in between shaky breaths.

"That was my favorite tumbler." Fitz said as he looked at the shattered remains and pouted sadly.

"I'll get you a new one for father's day." Liv said as she pecked him lightly on the lips. Fitz smiled as he looked down at the form beneath him, she was a vision. Her smile light and airy as their eyes met.

"Don't worry about that. You know what I really want for father's day?"

'What?"

"You. All I want is you, Zoe, Ethan, Karen and Jerry. I want to be with my family and that's more than enough." Fitz said as he kissed her neck lightly.

"I think we can arrange that." Liv said as she gently ran her fingers through his mess of curls.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. Sorry it's taken so long but I haven't felt like I've been writing anything worth posting. I FINALLY feel good about this so, here you go! This jumps to after the Santa Barbra Vacation. We get to meet little Ethan and he is adorable. He and Zoe have such a cute relationship. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are more than welcome! Xoxo **

**I do not own Scandal. **

**after last this past episode I don't think I could own it if I tried. Smh **

* * *

"You know what I was thinking?" Liv asked as she stared out the window. She and Fitz were on their way to pick up Ethan from Mellie's house and even though Fitz insisted that he would not cause any trouble or lose his temper in front of his son, Liv wanted to make sure.

"What an amazing husband and lover I am?" Fitz asked as a smile tugged at his lips. Liv turned her head and rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Umm, no. Although you are. I was thinking we should invite Mellie and Jackson over for dinner sometime. Make them feel welcome and like they're a part of our family." Liv said hesitantly, gauging his response.

"Why would we do that, Liv? They never invite us to anything, well Jackson invites us to events but that's because I'm the former President and he's not stupid. He knows that if he wants to run for office he'll need my backing." Fitz said as he took his eyes off the road momentarily to look at his wife, her gaze lingered on him then drifted back out of the window.

"You're right. I don't know why I would even try to bring our family together knowing that you and Mellie can barely stand to be in the same room with one another for more than a moment let alone sit through and entire dinner with your kids." Liv said nonchalantly.

"Liv." Fitz said sensing something was wrong.

"What?"

"What's wrong? Why do you want us to be one big happy family? We're not like other people. We have the most ridiculous love story, our family is beyond random and with Huck in the mix we might as well be assassins in training." Liv fought the urge to giggle but he was right, Zoe had great hand eye coordination thanks to Huck and his early learning techniques. He wanted Zoe to be prepared for anything, even killing a man with her bare hands if need be.

"I know. But Fitz…" Liv trailed off.  
"Tell me." Fitz said as he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. Liv took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she spoke.

"I stole her family. Babe, I have you and Karen and Jerry… she has Ethan and Jackson. Ethan is a loving little boy and I am more than glad to love him like he was my own. He is our son but I feel like Mellie doesn't want him to be around you because of me. I think she's afraid that Ethan will become attached to me like Karen and Kerry have. They spend more time with me than their own mother. Even on the trail, before we started anything, they were always under me." Liv paused as she thought over what she'd just said. It'd been on her mind since they called Mellie in Santa Barbra and though she wanted to blame it on Mellie just being Mellie, she knew there was much more to it.

Fitz hadn't even thought about that. He knew his kids loved Liv, more than anything, but he never knew that that could be an issue. Mellie was never really the mothering type but she was still their mother. Fitz sighed as he took in the information. They sat in silence for the duration of their ride which was only twenty minutes but it felt like an eternity. Once they pulled up to Mellie's massive home Fitz put the car in park and tuned to Liv.

"Okay. We'll do family dinner. We'll be one big happy family if it kills us." Liv turned to face Fitz and smiled halfheartedly.

"We don't have to babe. It was just a suggestion." Liv said as she began to unbuckle her seatbelt. Fitz's hand stopped her action and she met his eyes, full of worry.

"No. We'll do it. I hate that you feel this way. You did not do anything. I broke my family. I did. Not you. You don't get to place the blame on yourself. And as for the kids, they love you. You can't help that. You're easy to love and they were so deprived of a mother that they grabbed on to the only tangible thing they had that even resembled a mother and held on for dear life. Ethan is Ethan. He loves you because you're warm and kind and you listen to him. He needs that. He's sensitive just like Jerry was. You know how attached Jerry was when he was younger. So yes, Ethan will become attached but if we become a family, you and me and Mellie and Jackson, we can work it out. He'll have a hell of a lot of love." Fitz said as he brought his hand up to Liv's cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. Liv leaned into his touch as the weight that had been on her shoulders for the past four days lifted.

"Thank you." She smiled, this time it reached her eyes. Fitz kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You're more than welcome, my love. Now can we go get my little boy? I miss him so much." Fitz said as his eyes went bright with excitement. Liv giggled and nodded as she opened the passenger side door and hopped out of the car. Fitz copied her action and as soon as they met at the front of the car the garage door opened and out ran little Ethan.

"Daddy!" Ethan yelled as his father came into view.

"Hey buddy!" Fitz said as he bent down and scooped his son into his arms.

"I missed you so much! Did you miss me?" Ethan said as he pulled away slightly from his father's embrace and stared into his eyes. Grey meeting grey.

"You have no idea how much." Fitz said as he ruffled the boy's brown curls. He was the spitting image of his father, all Grant. Ethan smiled a wide and somewhat cheesy grin and hugged Fitz tightly.

"I get no love." Liv said as she looked down at the two of them.

"Livia!" Ethan yelled as he sprang from his father's arms and hugged tightly onto Liv's legs. Liv smiled and pried him off of her so she could bend down to his level.

"How's my little man?" Liv asked as she stared into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm good. Livia, did Mommy tell you I gots a prize in art?" Ethan said with a proud smile.

"You did! For what?" Liv asked enthusiastically. Liv always took pride in everything the kids did and she made sure to tell them every chance she got.

"For my painting! C'mon Livia I'll show you." Ethan said as he grabbed her hand. "Daddy can you hold my hand too?" Ethan asked as he reached out his hand. Fitz smiled brightly and grabbed hold of his youngest son's hand as they walked into the house.

"Ethan, honey, is that your dad?" Mellie called from the den.

"Yes. And Livia came too!" Ethan said as he ran up to his mother's side. She was reading over some paperwork at the desk in the corner.

"Oh!" Mellie said surprised. "Olivia I didn't know you were coming. How are you?" Mellie asked, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I'm well Mellie. Ethan was just going to show me his painting." Liv said as she locked eyes with Ethan who nodded in confirmation.

"It's in my room. Come upstairs with me." Ethan did wait for a response as he took Liv's hand and pulled her along. Fitz smiled at the sight. Once they were up the stairs he turned his attention to Mellie who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Why is she here?" Mellie asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"Why do you care? You're married to Jackson and Olivia is my wife. She loves Ethan and she wanted to come with me to pick him up. What's the big deal?" Fitz asked. He hated that Mellie was always so hostile towards Liv, even after all of this time. Mellie just looked at him.

"Fine. But Liv wants to invite you and Jackson to a family dinner soon. I don't know when but when I find out I'll let you know. Can you please attend? She wants us to be a family so say yes and tell Jackson. I know he doesn't have a problem with this, he loves all of the kids including Zoe." Fitz said as he turned his attention to the wall of family portraits looking over all of the memories.

"Fine. I guess we can manage one dinner. Tell her we're more than happy to attend." Mellie said as she turned back to her paperwork, ignoring Fitz. A few moments later Liv and Ethan made their way back downstairs with his bags in tow.

'Ready to go little man?" Fitz asked as he looked at his son.

"Yep! Bye mommy!" Ethan said as he ran over to his mother and have her a big hug and a kiss. Mellie returned his affections.

"Be good for you Daddy and Olivia. I'll see you in a week." Mellie said as she kissed him on the cheek once more. He ran off and headed towards the car. Fitz grabbed the bags from Liv's hands and threw them over his shoulder.

"By Mel. We'll talk soon." Fitz called over his shoulder as they walked out of the house.

* * *

"Teddy bear!" Zoe yelled in a barely audible voice, her binky hindering her speech, as she saw her big brother walk through the door. Ethan was given that nickname from Karen when he was born. She thought he was cuddly like a teddy bear and from then on everyone, for the most part, called him "Teddy".

"Zo-zo!" Ethan yelled as he ran over to his baby sister who was trapped in her playpen. He and his little sister had a bond like no other. Even though Ethan was a few years older they both clicked. He was protective of her to a fault sometimes but he was also gently and loved to play games with her. He helped her with toys and they would sit and read for days if they let them.

"The dynamic duo is back together. Fitz said as he walked into the living room to relieve Tank of his babysitting duties. Although Tank was first and foremost Liv's body guard, he love Zoe. He didn't mind watching her, in fact, he insisted upon it. Tank was just as protective of Liv and Zoe as Huck was.

"Thanks for watching her Tank." Fitz said as he walked over to the man.

"No problem sir. She's been fed and should be ready to go down for a nap soon." Fitz smiled at Tank and nodded his head. Tank went over to Ethan and Zoe and gave them both a hug before walking out of the house.

"Did Tank leave?" Liv asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yep. You know, one day I'm going to catch him feeding Zoe. I bet that's a sight. A massive man like that feeding our munchkin? Hilarious." Fitz snickered to himself. Liv just smiled.

"You know he'd have to kill you if you saw him."

"I'm sure he would. But it'd be worth it." Fitz joked as he sat down, pulling her into his lap with him. As soon as they got comfortable Liv's cell began to ring. She got up quickly and grabbed her phone off of the dining room table.

"What?" she said, not looking at the caller ID.

"Liv. We have a situation. Senator Kelly is being accused of stealing funds from his campaign and of having sexual relations with a few of his campaign workers." Harrison said quickly.

"Damn it. Okay. I'll be there soon. Damage control. See how much t e public knows and try to get as much information as you can out of Kelly." Liv hung up the phone and sprinted towards the master bedroom. Fifteen minutes later she emerged looking ever the professional in one of her cream colored suits, he tiny baby bump invisible with her jacket buttoned.

'Mommy pretty." Zoe said from her seated position in her father's lap. Ethan was playing with his cars on the floor but when he heard the clacking of her heels, stopped what he was doing and took her in.

"You're pretty Livia."

"Thank you sweetie.' Liv said as she bent down to give him a kiss. "I probably won't be home when you go to bed but know that I love you and when I get home I'll come and snuggle with you for a bit." Liv said as she pulled him into her arms.

"Okay. Bye Livia." He said in a small voice. She kissed him on the cheek and whipped off her smudged lipstick before turning to Zoe.

"Bye precious girl. Mommy loves you so much. Make sure you and Ethan are good for daddy while I'm gone."

"Otay ma-ma." Zoe said as she planted a wet kiss on her lips. Liv smiled and scooped her little girl into her arms hugging her tight. Fitz stood up and Liv handed her off to him.

"Be careful. Call me when you can." Fitz said as he looked into her eyes. No matter what the case he always worried about her.

"I will. I love you." Liv said as she kissed him softly on the lips. She tried to pull away but Fitz wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. He deepened the kiss and Liv couldn't help but melt into him.

"Eww!" Ethan said as he looked up at them. Fitz pulled away from Liv and down at his son, eyeing him curiously while Liv chuckled in response. Pulling out of his embrace she turned to Ethan and tousled his hair.

"Bye loves. I'll be home later tonight." She yelled as she walked out of the door.

* * *

It was well after midnight when Olivia finally returned home. She opened the door and was greeted by Tom who saw her car coming up the driveway.

"Hey Tom." Liv said as she sat her purse down.

"Ma'am. Glad you're home safe." Tom said as he walked with her to the kitchen.

"Me too. Ten hour days with kids is not easy. Did Karen and Jerry make it back before curfew?" Liv asked as she opened the fridge.

"Barely. They sprinted into the house at 11:28." Tom chuckled. Liv smiled and nodded her head as she pulled out a bowl of grapes and a bottle of water.

"Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning Tom. I'll be up early." Liv said as she exited the kitchen.

"Sleep well ma'am." Tom said as she turned the corner. Once she entered her room she heard the distinct sound of her husband's snoring as well as the distinct heavy breathing of his twin Ethan. Both Father and son were asleep on their backs, one arm draped over their eyes and legs crossed at the ankles. Fitz, however, had Zoe resting on his chest. She was face down with her mouth open, her full lips slightly twitching with each breath. Just like her mother. Liv smiled at the sight and decided it was best not to move them. She went over and kissed all of them gently before she walked into her closet. After a quick change into her favorite NAVY shirt, a pair of silk pajama pants and a white cardigan she walked out of the room and headed for her office to do more work. Two house later, that's where her husband found her.

"Livvie?" Fitz said as he opened the door. Liv looked up from her paperwork and smiled at the sight before her. Sleep ridded voice and curls making him look even sexier than usual.

"Hi baby. What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you that. It's almost 3:30. Come to bed." Fitz said as he moved over to the desk.

"Well I tried about two hours ago but our bed was taken over by two very small occupants and I don't like sharing." Liv said with a devilish grin. Fitz didn't seem too amused but he did cock his eyebrow in response.

"Zoe and Ethan are now in their respective beds and now it's your turn, so. Bed. Now. Lets go." He said as he rounded the desk and took the document from her.

"Yes sir." She said as she got up from her chair. Standing up on the balls of her feet she gently pressed a sweet kiss onto his lips. Fitz instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close while his other hand cradled her head. The kiss that started out gentle and sweet soon turned into one that was dripping with passion and need. Fitz broke the kiss when he decided he needed air.

"How is it that I can never just kiss you?" He whispered against her lips.

"Hmmmm I don't mind at all. I prefer more than just kissing with you." Liv said as a smile tugged at her lips. Fitz brought his lips to hers again, taking her hungrily in his mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips as Fitz's hands moved to her ass. Just as his lips made their way to her pulse point there was a soft gasp at the door and a distinct giggle. They didn't break apart. They knew who it was, she giggled like her mother.

"Sorry guys. I just wanted a book to read." Karen said as she poked her head through the door. Fitz moved his hands from their current location and Liv stepped in front of him to mask his very visible erection.

"What are you doing up?" Liv asked as Karen walked into the room.

"I can't sleep. We watched a horror movie at Max's place and now I can't even close my eyes. I figure if I read something my mind will calm itself and I'll be able to fall asleep. Or I'll sleep when the sun comes up." Liv giggled at the teen and pointed to the bookshelf.

"Help yourself. Your father and I are going to bed." She said as she moved, Fitz following close behind.

"Eww!" Karen made a disgusted face as she looked between them." Okay, well just don't hurt the baby." She said making her way to the bookshelf.

"Hey, the baby is the size of a lima bean. He or she will be fine." Liv said over her shoulder.

"This is not something I want to be discussing with my daughter." Fitz mumbled as Liv pulled him out of the office.

* * *

"Fitz." Liv moaned as he pushed into her depths over and over again. Her legs gripped his waist tightly as he worked her over. The weight of his body pressed into her, hands roaming, gripping and bruising. He wasn't rough, he was ever so gentle, but his stokes were full of power. Ruthlessly seeking her pleasure within. He moved her legs over his shoulders needing to be deeper. Her dripping hot center engulfing him fully at the new angle.

"Livvie… so tight… oh, baby." Fitz growled as he claimed her lips. The kiss was searing hot, the taste of her juices still on his lips. She didn't know how she could still be so hungry for this man.

"Don't stop. Don't… fuuu… ohhhhh." Liv said as she felt her orgasm start to burn in her depts. Her hands gripped his curls tightly as he continued to bring her closer and closer.

"Come for me. Come for me baby." Fitz said gruffly. He nipped at her lips, licking where his teeth stung the delicate skin. Her moans quickened as her orgasm built in intensity. Her walls began to clamp down around him, her heat sucking him in. He pushed through needing to bring her over the edge. He pulsed inside of her, he was so close. Measuring his thrust, slow and deep. Grinding into her. Hitting her spot. Within moments her orgasm wracked her body. Her toes curled and her nails dug into his shoulders. She brought him to his orgasm as she pulsed around him. His warmth filling her depths.

"Oh, god. Baby… mmmmm… baby." Liv moaned as she came down from her high. Fitz's breaths ragged and hot on her neck. She loved it. The sweat, the scent of him, the taste of him, everything.

"You know, we're getting too old to be having hot sex at four in the morning." Fitz breathed out heavily. Liv threw her head back in laughter.

"Speak for yourself old man." she said as she kissed his shoulder. Fitz chuckled as he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." Liv said smiling at her husband. Liv ran her fingers through his sex ridden curls and closed her eyes. Relishing in the feel of him still inside her. They were one. Always and forever. He completed her and she wish to be no other place than in his arms.

"Hey you." Fitz said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She purred. Satisfaction dripping from her voice.

"Come shower with me." Fitz said as he moved from her depths and rolled off of her body swinging his legs over the edge to sit up. She whined at the lack of warmth.

"I'm so tired. Just lay here with me." Fitz chuckled at his wife. Her naked form spread over the bed. He complied, sliding back into bed and draping an arm across her waist. She immediately curled into his body, nestling into the crook of his arm.

"I love you." She said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you more." Fitz said as he watched her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey." Liv said as she answered her cell.

"Hey, Beautiful. How are you?" Fitz answered with a smile.

"Busy and very tired. Your child is wearing me out." Liv had been running for the past three weeks, between OPA and being a mommy she and Fitz had barely spent any quality time together besides sharing their bed.

"How was your meeting with the publisher?" she asked in regards to the memoirs that Fitz had been working on fir the past two years.

"Surprisingly well. Believe it or not a lot of people actually care about my views on policy and aren't only focused on the fact that I opted out of running again so I could divorce Mellie and marry DC's most sought after fixer, who happens to be breathtakingly beautiful and the love of my life, whom I'd been having an off and on again affair during my entire stint as President. Publishers and Cyrus' words, not mine." Liv could only giggle.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. President."

"What time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"I'm actually being forced out of the office by all of my associates so I should be home in about an hour."

"Great! Karen and Jerry went to Mellie's for dinner so if you can get someone to watch Zoe we can have some Mommy and Daddy time." His voice dropped and Liv shivered at the baritone in his voice. They hadn't been intimate in almost two weeks and her need was becoming unbearable.

"Hmmm… sounds extremely tempting, Fitz. I'll see what I can do."

"Call me when you've got a taker, your baby just woke up from her nap."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you more."

Fifteen minutes later, Quinn was on baby duty and Fitz had been notified with a time of sitter arrival confirmed. She left the office soon after but got caught in DC traffic on her way home. After what seemed like an eternity she finally made it home.

"Livvie?" Fitz called when he heard the front door alarm chime.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late. Traffic was unbelievable today." She said as she walked to the back of the ranch towards their master bedroom. When she walked in Fitz was in a pair of boxers with Zoe in his arms, his hair still wet from showering,

"It's alright. Look Zoe, Mommy's home." Zoe turned her head from its rested position on his shoulder and spit out her binky in excitement.

"Ma-ma!" Zoe squealed as she reached her little body out for her mommy.

"Hi sweet girl. How's my munchkin today?"

"She's great. We went to daddy's meeting and then we went to the park and then we went into town and got mommy a surprise." Fitz said as he held his girls close. He bent down and pecked Liv's lips when she smiled at the idea of a surprise.

"Really? What kind of surprise?" Liv asked as she buried her nose in Zoe's soft curls and kissed her head gently.

"You'll see at dinner. Now start getting ready. Nothing too fancy, jeans will do." Fitz said as he took Zoe from her arms.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about that. Just make sure you're ready for anything." Fitz said as a smile played at the corners of his mouth. Liv shot him a look but didn't ask any more questions.

"Say see you in a little bit." Fitz said to Zoe.

"yittw bit!" Zoe practically yelled causing them to laugh. Liv kissed Zoe on her cheek and walked into her closet.

* * *

It was six in the evening when they finally left the house. Zoe was content with Quinn and Tom was on duty with them. Tank followed behind them in his black SUV, making sure to stay a distance away but keeping a watchful eye for anything suspicious. They sat in a comfortable silence, the radio playing quietly. Liv was content with this, having him with her and them just spending time together no matter if they talked or not. It was simple and normal and everything she wanted in life. After a two hour drive Fitz pulled off of the main highway and on to a dirt road.

"Fitz?"

"Just trust me. Keep your eyes open." She sighed and focused on the tree line, noticing that the forest was beginning to thin out. She continued to look and realized that there was a very large cabin nestled in the clearing up ahead. There were tree lights that lined the road as they approached, the sun setting off in the distance.

"What's all this?" Liv asked, eyes wide as they approached the cabin.

"This is our mini vacation. Me and you for the next 48 hours. Quinn and Huck know and were more than happy with the idea of getting you out of the office to relax.

"Fitz, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just spend the next two days with me, in bed. You need to relax and we need time to be a couple so, I'm going to cook you dinner. We're going to have a bonfire and cuddle up together and make out like teenagers and look at the stars." Fitz said with a smile as they pulled up. He got out of the car and ran around to her side. Without a warning he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She squealed in excitement and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Fitz." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Mrs. Grant."

* * *

"This place is gorgeous." Liv said as he opened the door to their bedroom.

"Do you really like it?" Fitz asked as he set her down on her feet.

"Like is an understatement. This bed is massive!" She walked over to the bed and touched the frame of the California king canopy bed, smiling when she saw the set of steps placed on her side of the bed.

"Good." Fitz said as he walked up behind her and pressed himself into her. The warmth of his body radiating through her clothes. He snaked his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him. Fitz took in her scent, warm and sweet, as he lightly kissed her neck.

"I missed you, Mrs. Grant." He mumbled against her skin. She hummed in agreement and snaked a hand into his hair as she leaned her head to the side to allow him more access. Fitz moved his hands underneath her oversized sweater and over her swelling breasts. His breath hitched when he realized that she was wearing the lingerie that he'd bought her for Valentine's Day. The lacey bra was thin and he could feel her nipples harden as he kneaded them.

"You wore this on purpose." He growled as she reached for the hem of the sweater and pulled it off of her body. Liv giggled in response and turned to face him and slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"I haven't been able to have play time with my husband in weeks so I thought I'd put my Valentine's gift to good use tonight." She said as she removed the shirt from his broad shoulders. Not wasting any time, she moved to his belt and made quick work of removing his pants and underwear. Fitz lifted her up onto the bed and kissed her passionately while gently lying her back on the comforter as he unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room. He kissed down her body slowly, covering every inch of her exposed flesh. Worshiping her body, caressing, kissing, licking and sucking. Her moans of pleasure like music to his ears. He quickly removed her jeans, that always seemed to hug her body in all the right places, and revealed the lacey crotch less panties invoking a hungry growl from the depths of his abdomen.

"I take it you like what you see?" Liv said with a mischievous smile. Fitz, in response, grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, lifting her hips into the air and throwing her legs over his shoulders. She gasped at the action, his dominance was like a drug.

At an agonizingly slow pace he licked her slit, from back to front, applying just enough pressure to make her shudder in his hands. The easy access from the crotch less panties mixed with the lace and his wife panting as he continued his slow torture was pure ecstasy to him. He took his time exploring her folds, tasting her, drinking every drop of her sweat nectar.

"Fitz, oh baby..." She mumbled in a breathy moan as he took her clit into his mouth, sucking and teasing the sensitive mound. She was submerged in a pool of pure bliss. His mouth was her Shangri la and she knew that he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop until her toes were curling and she was screaming his name. His tongue slipped in and out of her depths and swept over her clit, each time bringing her closer and closer to paradise.

"Don't stop, Fitz… oh… oh Fitz… baby…" she moaned incoherently and gripped the comforter roughly as he removed one of his hands from its solid grip on her waste and inserted two fingers into her slick pulsing heat. He groaned at how tight she was, her walls gripping his fingers firmly as he curved them upwards and stroked her g-spot. Seconds later she crumbled in his arms, her juices flowing freely from her pulsing heat and he lapped up every drop. He wanted to continue to pleasure her but his body was in need. He needed release. He needed to be inside of her.

In one swift movement he brought her legs down to his waist and wrapped them around himself. He lined himself up at her entrance, rubbing the head of his throbbing cock against her slick heat before slowly penetrating her. Liv whimpered at his pace, needing him to be buried deep inside of her but he needed to take his time. He was so close to the edge and her walls were still pulsing around his length, he knew that if he went too fast he would come right there. Once he was buried to the hilt he slowly stroked inside of her. His body hovering over hers as he placed sloppy kisses down her sternum and gave her breasts much needed attention, sucking and nibbling on her nipples as he glided in and out of her. Olivia canted her hips, meeting his every thrust as she sought to bring them both over the edge. Fitz groaned as she arched her body into him and claimed his mouth for her own.

"Livvie you're going to be the death of me." Liv sighed happily and smiled against his lips.

"I want to ride you." His response was instant as he flipped them over so that he was on his back, sprawled on the bed with his hands gripping her waist firmly. Fitz was in a haze of ecstasy as she began to slowly glide up and down on his shaft. Her hair was mussed from being on her back but the cascading curls bounced as she moved up and down, canting and rolling her hips. Her doe eyes were fixed on him as she placed one hand on his solid abdomen pressing firmly into him as she rode her other hand found her breast, kneading and pinching her nipple as she moaned in pleasure, riding him until they both fell loudly over the edge together.

* * *

"Thank you. For all of this." Liv said as she nestled closer into his arms. Their breathing still labored from their sexual high.

"You're more than welcome. You deserve all of it and so much more. You make me so much better and I don't know where I'd be or who I'd be without you. You came into my life like whirlwind and I've been a better man for it ever since. So this, this vacation and our family, are the least I can give you because if I could, I would give you the world." She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You and the kids are my world. You're all that matters to me, nothing will ever change that. I never in a million years thought I would find a man like you. You're kind and patient and so giving. Although I wish we'd met under better circumstances I'm so glad you we're forced into my life and into my heart. You changed me. I was so alone for such a long time, no matter who came into my life and told me differently. You helped me and you loved me through all of the shit. I know I've never really told you any of this but I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you. I am and have always been madly in love with you and I am so thankful to be able to call you my husband." Fitz pulled Liv closer into his arms, he just needed to hold her. She'd never told him any of this and he was thankful that she finally was able to expose herself willingly. She smiled and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"C'mon, the peanut is hungry." Liv said as she pried herself out of his arms and rolled out of bed and pulled on Fitz's sweater. Fitz got out of bed, threw on his boxers and followed her down stairs.

* * *

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby or do you want to wait until he or she is born?" Liv asked as she popped a slice of pineapple into her mouth. Fitz had the house fully stocked with everything they could possibly need for the weekend and Liv was surprised that he remembered to stock up on her favorite pregnancy food.

"Oh no. I want to know what daddy's going to be dealing with." Fitz chuckled as he started sautéing veggies in a massive skillet. Liv smiled at that and sucked on another slice of pineapple. Fitz looked over to her a winked, causing her to smile brightly.

"You're such a tease, Fitz."

"Says the woman who's sucking seductively on a piece of fruit." Olivia threw her head back in laughter knowing that his words were more than true.

"I can't help but to flirt with my extremely sexy husband. Especially since we have two teenagers in the house now who always seem to walk in at the wrong time." She said as she pulled herself up on to the counter. Fitz eyed her carefully, not rushing over to help because he knew she would be pissed. _I'm pregnant, not helpless _was her usual argument.

"The two little ones seem to be just as good at interrupting our time as the older ones. Ethan nearly got a full visual explanation of the birds and bees when he walked in on us in the shower." Liv giggled and smiled at her memory of the innocent look that Ethan gave them as he knocked on the shower door. She and Fitz were in the midst of some very adult time when his little face appeared pressed against the glass. Luckily it was very steamy and he didn't see much, well hopefully.

"But the little guy had a nightmare and needed some cuddle time." Liv said with a loving grin.

"I needed cuddle time as well. This is why I arranged this weekend. All adult time. We can walk around naked and I can make love to my wife anywhere I wanted without wondering if a prying eye would be lurking in the shadows, waiting to interrupt me feasting on you." Liv blushed and threw a piece of pineapple at him.

"You're an animal." She said faking annoyance.

"You love it." He said as he plated their food. "Do you want to eat in here or do you want to be adults and sit at the table?" He said as he picked up both plates and moved over to where she was sitting on the counter.

"I want to watch a movie. Let's eat in the living room so I can snuggle up to you." She smiled sweetly and he nodded his approval. He turned to move but her hands caught him by his boxers. She cleared her throat lightly and he turned to look at her. A small pout playing on her lips.

"What?" He said with a small smile.

"I need help getting down." Fitz threw back his head in laughter and Liv hit him on his arm.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"You are." He said as he placed the plates next to her on the counter. He lightly slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards the edge of the counter. She moved easily to him allowing him to press her firmly into his body. "You know soon I'm not going to be able to hold you like this. There will be a huge baby bump blocking my access." He said as he nuzzled into her neck and kissed the flesh there lightly. Her body molded into his as she wrapped her legs and arms tightly around him. She hummed in approval as his hands raked up and down her back and then settled on her butt. He lifted her slightly and her legs unwrapped. Once they were hanging freely he bent down slightly and set her on her feet, never once removing his hands from her.

"Baby." She whispered as she pulled his face up to hers and kissed him softly. He smiled against her lips. He was so happy. Having her there in his arms, he could die a happy man.

"C'mon, let's get you two fed." He pulled away from her and grabbed the plates. After a chaste kiss he moved towards the living room, Olivia right on his heels. They watched a classic movie, A Star is Born, and ate while they cuddled together on the couch. It was nice and simple and quiet. Something they hadn't had in a long time. They needed this time, to reconnect on a physical level. Their time apart physically had nothing to do with their relationship. Their love was stronger than ever and Fitz made sure to always make it a well-known fact. Flowers twice a week, the phone calls during the day, just to make sure she wasn't stressing out too much. Olivia did her part as well, the loving looks exchanged during business dinners, and gatherings. The brief kisses that held so much more than they seemed. Beautiful things that no one else really would pick up on but it was all together them. Simple and yet so very complex. They were bound to each other.

"Shit!" Fitz said somewhat loudly, pulling Liv out of the movie.

"What?" She asked in concern.

"I almost forgot about your surprise. I can't believe you let that happen."

"Ha-ha. I forgot because you were doing things, unforgettably dirty things, with that mouth of yours. I can't be perfect all of the time." She smiled as she shifted slightly to allow him off of the couch. Fitz shot her a wicked grin and she knew that later he would be torturing her with that mouth again.

"What did you get me?"

"You'll see."

"Why can't you just tell me what it is?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise." He said as he walked out of the living room. A few minutes later he arrived holding a file and a box that looked like it contained jewelry. A smile played at her lips as he sauntered over to reclaim his spot. He lifted her legs and placed them over his as he sat.

"Which one do I open first?" She said as she grabbed the file. Fitz laughed and quickly snatched it out of her hands.

"Open the jewelry first, please." He kissed her temple as he handed her the box. She pouted for a moment but squealed in delight at the beautiful tennis bracelet that was diamond encrusted.

"This is beautiful, Fitz. I love it." She kissed him softly and pulled it out of the box to get a better look. "Are these pink diamonds?" She asked as she brought them closer to her face.

"Yes." He said softly.

"Why pink?" She asked as she fingered the cool white gold.

"Pink is for my girls. You and Zoe and Karen. You gave me your heart, you gave me Zoe, and you love Karen like she'd your own. She is your daughter. My girls." Liv smiled up at him. Tears threatening to fall.

"What about my boys?"

"The boys and I have something planned for you. It doesn't involve jewelry that's for sure. Karen and Zoe helped pick this out. And by helped I mean Karen helped design it and Zoe picked out the color." Fitz took the bracelet from her hand and put it on her wrist, kissing the skin there where the clasp met. The kiss was simple but his lips lingered sending a chill through her body. Fitz felt her shudder and smiled against her skin.

"If you, my dear husband, intend on giving me the rest of my surprise tonight I'm going to need you to stop doing that." Her breathy tones did nothing to sway Fitz from his efforts. He slowly kissed up her arm and made his way to her neck. He latched himself to her pulse point, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there. The moan that escaped Liv's lips told Fitz that the rest of his gift would have to wait until the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! I know. I don't have an excuse... so yeah. Just know that I do love you all and I do read all of your comments and reviews. I absolutely love all of the feedback. Because I took so long with this, and with the others which I am currently trying to hammer out, I made this chapter a little longer and covered more time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! You're all amazing and thank you for sticking with me. Xoxo**

**I Don't Own Scandal! **

* * *

Her eyes were heavy, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth as he rubbed small circles into her back. Their limbs still tangled together in a sweaty mass but their breath even, the high of their immense pleasure still engulfing them. Her head rested on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing her into slumber. Natural. He could feel her body snuggle deeper into him trying to meld herself into him. He smiled lazily and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." She mumbled against his chest before kissing it softly, dragging her lips over his chest hair for a moment before settling her lips over his heart.

"I love you more." He said as a contented sigh escaped his body. She lifted her head slightly and smiled at him, taking in all of his features, running a hand lovingly over his cheek and then his forehead finally settling just above his ear, running her fingers lightly through his hair. She pecked his lips, the kiss lighter than a feather, and then she was up.

"Where are you going?" His voice raspy and deep. She grabbed the blanket that had been covering their lower halves and wrapped it around her petite frame. Smiling down at his naked form.

"I'm going to the restroom, my love. And your child wants some breakfast." She smiled wistfully at him and turned to leave the room.

"Well can you at least walk around naked so I can see your sexy ass when you walk away?" She laughed loudly and looked over her shoulder, a wicked smile spreading across her face as she dropped the blanket from around her body. Fitz couldn't help the low growl that erupted from him.

"You're an animal." She giggled, swaying her hips as she left him in all his glory.

Some minutes later she returned with a large bowl of fruit in tow to find her still naked husband snoring lightly on the floor. She bent down slightly and placed the bowl on his stomach and giggled when he only drew in a deep breath as scratched his nose. Choosing to let him nap a little she grabbed the blanket that was still on the floor, wrapping herself up once again, and made herself comfortable next to him before grabbing the file that contained the rest of her present. She broke the seal on the side and opened it, smiling at the contents.

"You could have at least waited until I was fully awake to open that." Fitz mumbled as he pulled her body closer to him. "Mmmmm." Was her only response as she continued to read through the file.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his voice still lased with slumber.

"What's not to like. Other than me having to look over this contract more in depth and find us a house in the next three months, Yale is offering you a full professorship along with the title of Dean." He could hear the smile in her voice. The sense of pride radiating off of her body.

"You more than deserve it. The question is do you want to take it?" She closed the file and turned to look him in the eyes. Fitz smiled and took a strawberry from the bowl on his abdomen. He placed the fruit between his teeth and leaned into her, offering it up as well as a kiss. Olivia couldn't resist him. She would never be immune to her husband's charm and she would never tire of his romantic side. She hovered over his mouth for a few seconds, taking him in, before she placed her mouth gently over his. She took the strawberry from him easily. Loving the sweetness of the fruit, she moaned in content as the juices coated her tongue. Fitz couldn't help himself, he wanted desperately to taste the mixture of strawberry and the distinct taste that was all Olivia. His mouth was on hers in an instant, his tongue seeking access which he was granted with no protest. When he was finally able to taste her a long sigh emitted from him causing Liv to giggle. They broke the kiss, both with matching smiles.

They spent the majority of that morning on the floor, alternating between eating fruit, making out, and discussing the changes to come in their life.  
By afternoon the couple had decided to go exploring. Exploring for Olivia included shopping and finding all of the cute little restaurants and bakeries nearby. After spending "way too much money on clothes for kids", according to Fitz, they settled on a cute Italian restaurant for a late lunch that they had passed by while popping in to one of the boutiques near it. They talked more about his new position and even though he never answered her question of whether or not he wanted the job she knew that he was excited about it. She could see it in his eyes. It was a flame that had been missing since he decided not run for his second term. He needed something, he needed something other than his family to be passionate about again and this was it. She couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face. It was amazing to see him talk about things that mattered to him the most and one of those things was the Law. Teaching these people about something he held so dearly was going to be a great thing.

The rest of their weekend together seemed to roll by with ease and by Sunday evening they were pulling up into their driveway more than ready to see their kids, which neither of them had expressed out loud.

"You ready?" Fitz asked as he cut the engine.

"More than you know. I miss our kids." Liv said somewhat sheepishly and somewhat embarrassed that she missed the kids after only three days. Fitz leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"You wanna know something?" she smiled and nodded at him.

"I miss our kids too." He smiled at her and she sighed in relief. As much as they loved their time away and as much as they knew they needed this time together their family is everything. A few days without the kids and they were already missing the loud laughter, baby squealing, scattering of toys that were consistent in the Grant home. It was something they thrived off of. So hand in hand they walked into their home where their kids were waiting for them.

* * *

Summer with the kids rolled by slowly. Karen and Jerry spent most of their time in the pool and hanging out with Zoe. They would spend time with their friends, having some over for sleepovers and the occasional party would pop up but most of the time they opted for teaching Zoe new words or how to swim or even taking her out to the park nearby and showing her off. At first Liv and Fitz were concerned that they weren't enjoying their summer to the fullest extent. They offered to have Liv's sister or mother baby sit but they would decline wanting to spend as much time with Zoe as possible. One night, all of the Grant clan was in for the night they decided to have a nice family dinner. After Teddy and Zoe were down for the night Olivia and Fitz decided they would have some adult time with the kids. A late night session in the pool where they could just talk.

"Are you guys having a good summer?" Fitz asked as he waded with Jerry in the deep end of the pool.

"Summer's summer. I'm having fun. I love seeing you and Liv all of the time, and Zoe. She's adorable." Jerry said before swimming to the edge of the pool.

"Zoe is cute. She seems to have stolen you and Karen's hearts."

"That she has." Jerry chuckled. "She loves everyone and she's always full of energy. I'm just glad we get to spend time with her and get to know her. It's gonna be tough when we go back to school. I'm gonna miss the panda cub." Fitz chuckled at his son.

"You know Zoe is gonna miss you too but you don't have to spend your whole summer with her. I know you're going to miss out on a lot when you go back to school but I promise you, Zoe won't forget you or Kar."

"I know that. I just like being around her and you and Liv. It's really all I wanted to do this summer, well that and play basketball with my friends which I've been doing. So yeah, this is a good summer." Jerry smiled and Fitz matched his.

"How's your jump shot coming along?" Fitz and Jerry had a yearly game that was huge to the moth of them. Fitz had beaten Jerry for the past five years and before that he made it a point to let his son win. Gradually he started upping his game until the day Jerry caught on. Jerry had been determined to beat his father and he would practice every day, he knew he was ready this year.

"Wouldn't you like to know, old man."

Olivia and Karen were sitting in the lounge chairs by the pool discussing Karen's new summer crush while the boys had their bonding time in the pool.

"Jeremey is just amazing, Liv! He goes to school in Boston which sucks but he lives here and he's always at the park playing soccer. He thinks Zoe is adorable and he hangs out with us when we're there. Jerry seems to like him too. They are always talking about sports and cars." Karen paused for a moment to take a sip of her drink.

"How old is this Jeremey?" Liv asked swiftly before Karen could keep going.

"Older. He's going to be 20 in two months." she said opting not to make eye contact with Liv.

"Wow. Well 20 isn't that big of a difference, you're 18 now. Have you guys been on a date?" Liv said with a smile. She knew Karen was growing up but she'd never been one to date, always being focused on her school work and being daddy's little girl. Karen was an angle but it was obvious she had feelings for this boy and the blush in her cheeks told her all she needed to know.

"When is he taking you out?" Liv asked and Karen nearly choked on her drink.

"Liv I-"

"Karen, you're almost 18. I expected this to occur sometime soon. I don't want you to feel like you can't bring him around if you really like him and using your sister as an excuse to head to the park and spend time with him doesn't have to happen."

"But dad-"

"Your dad will be fine. I'll talk to him." Liv said as she patted her stepdaughter's knee. Karen smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

"So what were you and Karen discussing?" Fitz asked once Liv settled in next to him in bed, her body snuggled into his side.

"Boys." Liv said nonchalantly as she took his reading glasses off of his face and placed them onto hers. He chuckled and pulled out his emergency pair.

"Your daughter wants to go on a date." Liv said as she turned on her kindle. Her plan was a simple one, to not make her protective husband overreact to the news of her daughter dating. Fitz looked over to her and she could feel his eyes on her, trying to read her.

"Really?" Fitz said as he turned his gaze from her.

"Yes she does." her tone never changing.

"I said I think it's fine." Fitz said as he continued to read.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Liv said as she placed her kindle down on the comforter and shifted to look at him better. Fitz chuckled at her and placed his book on the nightstand.

"Karen is 18 now, she wasn't one of those teenagers who snuck out of the house or went to wild parties and she never dated. She deserves to have some fun, to hang out and have a boy treat her like a lady."

"I agree which is why I said she could go out on a date with Jeremey." Liv smiled when Fitz's face faltered for a moment. He tried to recover quickly.

"So Jeremey? How old is Jeremey?" His voice was even but she could tell he was barely holding on.

"He'll be 20 in two -"

"20!" Fitz nearly yelled.

"Fitz keep it down." Liv hissed as she hit his chest. "If you wake Zoe I'm going to kill you." Fitz, knowing she wasn't kidding, took a long steadying breath, taking off his glasses and rubbing his suddenly tired eyes.

"Karen wants to go out with some 20 year old college asshole? Why can't she go out with someone from school? Someone that I know I can track down?"

"Fitzgerald it is not that big of an age difference." Liv said sternly.

"No it's not but I was a 20 year old boy once! I know what's on his mind." Liv could only roll her eyes.

"She will be fine Fitz. We can even ask if she wouldn't mind inviting him over to the house for dinner. That way we can get a feel for him because maybe, just maybe he's a good kid who really likes Karen." Fitz sighed and slumped down, resting his head back on his pillow. Liv, sensing she'd got through to him moved closer to him, snuggling into his firm chest.

"Do you think you can handle a dinner with Jeremey?" She asked softly. He sighed and moved his arms to encircle her, pulling her as close as possible with her growing baby bump.

"I guess I can handle that. But one bad vibe and I'm sending Huck and Tank after him." Liv chuckled at him.

"I would expect no less baby."

* * *

"So Olivia, how are you feeling?" Liv and Fitz were at their first ultra sound. Dr. Thompson, Olivia's ob/gyn, had known Liv for years and had delivered Zoe.

"I feel great, Tanya. No morning sickness, no dizzy spells-"

"And no ridiculous mood swings." Fitz chimed in earning him a firm slap on the arm.

"Hey, no teasing." Tanya smiled at the both of them as she jotted down some things on Olivia's file. "Well Liv everything seems to be running right on schedule. You've gained enough weight for how far along you are, though I can see you only retain your weight in the belly. What do you say we measure your stomach and do a little ultra sound?" Liv smiled at Tanya and shook her head yes. While Tanya measured Liv's stomach and set up for the ultrasound they discussed the rest of the kids and when they were planning on doing their big family vacation. After a few minutes Tanya was placing the cool gel on her and asking Fitz to turn out the light.

"Okay so we have the amniotic fluid, which is at a healthy level so that's nothing to worry about. Where are you baby Grant?... Ah! Found you." She said as she placed the wand lower on Liv's belly. The dark screen suddenly turned into an outline of their baby. Liv smiled at the sight of her baby and Fitz held her hand tightly, smiling wide.

"Okay, we have the baby's head you can see the little nose, looks like yours Liv. And baby has two arms, two hands, two legs, and two feet. Baby Grant is perfect. Weight and size of fetus is perfect as well." Tanya said as she jotted down a few more things in Liv's chart.

"So, do you wanna know the sex of the baby?" She asked looking to Liv who looked to Fitz.

"Do you wanna know?" She asked. The smile on her face causing him to mirror her.

"Yeah, I do." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Okay you two. The newest baby Grant is...well it looks like we have boy on our hands." Tanya said smiling.

"We're having a boy?" the crack in his voice causing both women to look at him. Liv could only smile as he wiped the tears from his eyes before they could fall.

"We're having a boy." She confirmed.

* * *

"Liv it smells amazing in here!" Karen said excitedly as she walked into the kitchen to see what was making that delicious smell. Tonight was the dinner with Jeremey and Liv decided she would make some of Karen's favorites.

"Well we have my famous Mac & Cheese with broccoli and chicken, I'm making a nice spinach salad with cranberries, apples and walnuts just like you like it and I'm making lemon bars for desert because they were requested by you for Jeremey." Liv said confidently as she moved over to the massive salad bowl that already contained the dried cranberries and apple chunks.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Nope. Your Father is taking the mac & cheese out and that's the heaviest thing so no, we're good! You can, if you're so inclined to help, give Zoe and little wash up and change her for me." Karen smiled and nodded her head yes. She turned to head out of the kitchen but stopped herself. She turned back to face Liv.

"Hey Liv?" Karen said somewhat tentatively.

"Yes sweetheart?" Liv said as she chopped up some walnuts.

"I just really want to thank you. For everything. You didn't have to get Dad on board with this whole dating thing or even do all of this for dinner but you did. It's what I love about you, you care. So, thank you." Liv smiled up at the girl and moved from her place at the counter. She walked over to her stepdaughter and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't need to thank me Ker, I love you and I would do all of this all over again. You deserve to have a good night even if your father is being somewhat difficult. No go and don't stress, I'll keep your dad under control tonight."

"I love you." Karen kissed Liv on the cheek before pulling away and skipping out of the kitchen.

Less than half an hour later Jeremey had arrived and was sitting with Karen in the living room while Fitz and Liv watched from the dining room area.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Liv asked under her breath and she moved from the spot they'd been standing in for the past ten minutes. She watched as Karen interacted with Jeremey and she could see they were comfortable with each other. He would say something and she would smile or giggle if it was funny. She introduced him as soon as he was at the door, well she didn't have much of a choice since Fitz was nearly hovering over Karen. Liv came to the rescue, pulling him back slightly as they greeted each other and then Karen introduced them. As soon as that was over they made a b-line for the living room.

"I'm going to behave as long as he does."

"Fitz, what do you expect him to do, jump her bones at the dinner table?" Liv was getting slightly irritated with the way Fitz was watching the boy. Fitz could sense it and decided it best that he move into the kitchen and grab the food.

"Dinner's ready guys!" Liv yelled and Jerry walked in with Zoe on his hip.

"Hey Jeremey!" Jerry said somewhat excitedly as he walked into the room "Short time no see. How's it going?"

"Great man, just playing soccer mostly as you know. Trying to get ready for the new school year."

"What school?" Fitz asked, not so much trying to be polite but more so wanting to know where he could find the kid if he ever hurt his daughter.

"Harvard, sir." The boy said confidently. Fitz smiled a little, he loved his alma mater and was happy to hear that the boy was getting a great education.

"Harvard is my alma mater! What are you studying?" The boys continued to talk for a bit about his classes and how he liked the campus now that he was done with his freshman year and what his plans were for the rest of the summer. Liv and Karen felt a wave of relief rush over them, they at least knew Fitz would accept Jeremey, at least for tonight, and that was more than enough.

Dinner was filled with some small talk, a few debates on sports, and some very active baby chatter from Zoe who refused to be left out of the conversation. Karen and Jeremey would go quiet for a moment, just enjoying being in each other's company. Liv took notice and smiled to herself, she remembered when she and Fitz had the same reaction to each other. Hell, they still do! They finished dinner and the kids went their separate ways, Karen and Jeremey going outside to enjoy dessert out on the patio enjoying the night air while Jerry went to play video games in his room. Liv and Fitz opted to give the kids some space and go for a little walk before it was time for Jeremey to leave.

"I'm extremely proud of you, husband." Liv said as she looped her arm into his as they walked around the property. Fitz leaned into her, kissing her softly on her temple.

"Yeah well, he seems like a nice kid. I still don't trust him as far as I can throw him, but he seems to like Karen and she likes him too." He sighed as he thought about how happy Karen looked when she was talking with Jeremey, he loved seeing his daughter happy.

"I don't expect you to trust him, hell I don't even trust him. The point is that she's going to be a senior in high school and she should have fun. Right now it's just a summer loving and she knows she can come to us about anything if something does happen. She's smart and knows how to be safe so we should trust her judgment." Fitz leaned in once more and this time captured her lips, pulling her in closer. When they broke apart she released a deep shuttering breath.

"What was that for?" Her body still recovering from the sensations.

"For being amazing with her. For loving her and making sure that she's okay. Mellie was never really good at all of that stuff and to have you here, to stand with her, that's everything to me. So thank you." He kissed her again quickly and they continued their short walk.

* * *

"Mmmmmm... baby that feels amazing." Olivia moaned as Fitz massaged her shoulders. After their walk and Jeramey was on his way home, Liv did her nightly ritual with Zoe while Fitz cleaned up the kitchen. Once their little girl was down and Fitz had checked in on Zoe the two made their way into their massive bathtub. It was large enough for Fitz to be comfortable, extending his long legs fully, and wide enough to ensure that Liv, although petite, could fit comfortable between them. They had been soaking in the tub for only a few minutes before Fitz decided it was the perfect opportunity to pamper his wife. He washed her body, paying close attention to her sensitive areas, more for his entertainment more than anything. He then took his time rubbing out the knots that were slowly developing.

"I've got to make sure my wife is comfortable, especially since she's carrying another one of our beautiful children." Liv smiled and let out a content sigh.

"Can you believe that we're having a boy? God I hope he looks just like you. Curly hair, beautiful blue eyes and that signature Grant smile." Liv said as she rubbed her belly lightly.

"Has he started kicking yet?" Fitz asked as he gently placed his hand over hers.

"Other than a few flutters here and there, nothing too strong. Maybe he'll give us a few good kicks if Daddy gives Mommy some stimulation." Liv said with a wicked smile. Fitz chuckled at her statement, knowing that she was more interested in being "stimulated" thank trying to make the baby kick in that particular moment.

"You know I'm more than willing to help stimulate you, Mrs. Grant." And with that his lips were on her neck and his large hands roamed over her body. He kneaded her breasts lightly, knowing that they were starting to get sore but also knowing that she loved the feeling of his rough hands on her. She moaned and let her head fall back onto his shoulder giving him more access. Fitz smiled against her skin and slowly drug one of his calloused hands down her body sending a shiver through her body.

"Fitz-"

"Lets see if I can make you come. Would that be enough stimulation for him?" Liv shuttered at his words, letting them sink in and exhaling sharply as he drew feather light circles into her clit.

"I- I don't-" She couldn't think properly. His lips were on her sensitive spot behind her neck and his fingers were starting to increase pressure, teasing her just enough. Her eyes were starting to glaze over and he could feel her heart beat faster.

"Do you want me to make you come, Livvie?" His words caused a sharp moan to escape her and her eyes to drift shut, Fitz took that as a yes. Slipping one of his long fingers inside of her and moaned at how tight she was, her muscles involuntarily clamping around his finger. Liv was in a state of pure bliss, his fingers were bringing her close to the edge and she wanted nothing more than to fall apart in his arms. The noises she was making and the way she moved her hips in time with his strokes had Fitz in a trance. His teeth grazed her skin causing her to moan loudly.

"You're so fucking beautiful baby." He whispered in her ear before capturing her lips, kissing her passionately, sucking on her tongue. Olivia needed him inside of her, she needed to be connected and feel him within her. She mustered up all the strength she had and pulled away from him, she smiled at his swollen lips.

"I need you inside of me, now." She breathed and he shuttered when her hand went to his very prominent erection, stroking him eagerly.

Sweaty bodies, skin slapping, a coming together of two souls mixed with heavy breathing and loud moans of pure pleasure. The need to touch, to be touched had overwhelmed them both and because of that they had been making love for most of the night. Slow and loving, passionate and powerful. They were lost in each other and soon fell over the edge once more.

"Livvie?" Fitz mumbled into her shoulder, their limbs still tangled together, breath still uneven.

"Hmmmmm?"

"I love you." Liv smiled and nestled closer into him.

"I love you too baby. More than words can say."


End file.
